Hope & Spirit II
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde la derrota de los androides. La relación de Gohan y Trunks es cada vez más fuerte y por fin la paz ha regresado a la tierra... pero no por mucho tiempo, pues nuevos enemigos aparecerán para perturbar dicha paz y acabar con la vida que hay en ese planeta [Truhan] dejen reviews.
1. Capítulo I

Nota: Pensaba extender el fanfic_ "Hope & Spirit"_ por donde lo había dejado previamente pero, después de pensarlo por un largo tiempo, decidí que en lugar de extender _"Hope & Spirit"_ voy a escribir una continuación de éste mini fanfic a pedido del público y… ¡ya está aquí!

Antes de que comiencen a leer esta segunda parte de _"Hope & Spirit"_, les voy avisando que esta continuación será diferente de la primera parte, ya que se enfocará más en las batallas de nuestros protagonistas (Mirai Gohan y Mirai Trunks) y sus entrenamientos antes que en su relación amorosa y las escenas sexuales. Puede que llegue a incorporar alguna escena sexual explícita pero no estoy cien por ciento segura si eso va a pasar.

También quiero avisar que parte de los capítulos están basados en un fan doujinshi titulado _"Gohan x Trunks AFTER"_ de Young Jijii, traducido en inglés por un usuario amigo mío en Discord.

En fin, como siempre, _"Dragon Ball"_ no me pertenece sino a Toriyama-san y Toyotaro, sus adaptaciones anime, OVAS y películas son propiedad de Toei Animation pero este fanfic es de MI propiedad.

No tengo nada más que decirles así que… ¡a trabajar!

* * *

Capítulo I.

Resumen de la primera parte de "Hope & Spirit":

_"La Tierra se convirtió en un infierno de dolor, muerte y sufrimiento debido a los androides #17 y #18... los guerreros Z y Bulma fueron asesinados, por lo que Gohan y Trunks son los únicos guerreros que quedan en pie para poder vencerlos._

_Gohan comenzó a enamorarse de su joven aprendiz, pero éste estaba consciente de que eso estaba mal así que intento evitar a Trunks yendo a patrullar las ciudades para verificar que los androides no estuvieran por allí. Un día, patrullando West City, Gohan conoce a una niña llamada Mirai y le promete que haría un mejor futuro para ella y se convierten en buenos amigos, hasta que Trunks lo descubre y él se pone celoso porque cree que está perdiendo a su mejor y único amigo, pero Gohan lo convenció de que eso no iba a pasar y el niño confía en él. Una noche después de cenar, los dos semi-saiyajin confiesan su amor, se convierten en amantes e hicieron el amor por primera vez la noche anterior al cumpleaños de Trunks._

_En su próximo ataque de los androides, Gohan y Trunks fueron dominados por ellos. Nunca vieron un poder tan grande en sus vidas, se sentían completamente indefensos contra ellos, durante la batalla, Mirai lamentablemente perdió su vida y esto hizo que Gohan quisiera vengarse de los androides por asesinarla._

_Después de convertirse en súper saiyajin II gracias a las palabras de su difunto padre y luego de ver que Trunks terminó gravemente herido por culpa de los androides, Gohan logra derrotarlos y traer la paz a la Tierra. Tres años después, Gohan consideró que su poder no era suficiente para derrotar a un enemigo próximo, por lo que fue a la habitación del tiempo con Trunks al día siguiente para que pudiera comenzar a entrenar por tres años (tres días en nuestro período de tiempo) y volverse más fuerte"_

-Bien, Trunks ¡nos vemos pronto!-dijo Gohan mientras caminaba hacia la Habitación del tiempo, pero Trunks corrió detrás de él y lo sostuvo la muñeca para detenerlo.

-Gohan, ¿realmente no quieres que te acompañe? ¡Podríamos ser más fuertes juntos y derrotar a un futuro enemigo!-dijo Trunks mirando a Gohan con ojos suplicantes como lo hacía cuando era un niño.

-Entiendo tus sentimientos, Trunks. Pero te estoy dando la responsabilidad de proteger la Tierra mientras no estoy aquí-dijo Gohan mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Trunks-no debes perder a nadie contra lo que sea que te enfrentes, mantente fuerte justo como lo estás ahora-

-S-sí... tienes razón, ahora que me he vuelto más cercano a tu poder actual... estoy un poco celoso, cada vez que entrenamos hay una gran diferencia en nuestro nivel de poder-dijo Trunks un poco nervioso a la vez que una gota de sudor bajaba de su frente.

-No te preocupes, si ese es el caso, te dejaré venir aquí después de que regrese-dijo Gohan sonriendo.

-¿Sí? ¿lo dices en serio?-dijo Trunks emocionado.

-Sí ¡te lo prometo!-respondió Gohan, de repente, ambos semi-saiyajin voltearon sus miradas al ver a Mr. Popo caminando hacia ellos.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero deberíamos irnos ahora, Gohan-dijo con su característico acento hindú.

-Bueno… buena suerte con tus responsabilidades, Trunks-dijo Gohan, dio la vuelta y se alejó de Trunks. El semi-saiyajin adolescente simplemente se quedó allí mirando a Gohan alejándose de él, bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, las cerró en un puño con fuerza, cerró los ojos, los abrió y corrió hacia Gohan.

Gohan estaba cerca de la puerta de la habitación del tiempo y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando escuchó que Trunks lo llamaba, así que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros apartó la mano de la puerta y se volteó para ver a Trunks quien corría hacia él.

-¡Gohan! ¡Gohan!-gritó Trunks mientras corría.

-¿T-Trunks?-dijo Gohan un poco confundido, inesperadamente su expresión cambió por una sorprendida cuando, de pronto, Trunks lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó apasionadamente en los labios. Gohan cerró los ojos lentamente correspondiendo el beso mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Trunks acercándolo a él. Después de un par de minutos, se separaron mirándose con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Wow, eso fue... eso se sintió... increíble-dijo Trunks suspirando como un idiota enamorado y enseguida reaccionó-b-bueno... te deseo mucha suerte con tu entrenamiento-

-Recuerda esto, Trunks. No me voy a ir para siempre, me iré por tres días, eso es todo-dijo Gohan sonriéndole a su novio. Trunks también sonrió y unió sus labios con los de Gohan en otro beso, esta vez Gohan fue quien sonrió mientras correspondía el beso, pero, de repente, escucharon una falsa tos obligándolos a separarse y vieron a Mr. Popo quien estaba parado a unos centímetros de distancia de ellos.

-Lamento molestarlos otra vez, pero... Gohan, creo que ya es hora de irte-dijo Mr. Popo. Gohan asintió y se separó de Trunks.

-Bien, tengo que irme-dijo Gohan mientras se alejaba-¡nos vemos en tres días, Trunks!-

-Nos veremos en tres días, Gohan-dijo Trunks sonriendo.

Ahora, Trunks era el único que contaba con la responsabilidad de proteger la tierra mientras Gohan completaba su entrenamiento. Al mismo tiempo, Gohan entró en la habitación del tiempo confiando en que Trunks protegería a todos durante los tres días que iba a entrenar, después de todo, la tierra estaba en buenas manos; sin embargo, Trunks no estaba consciente de que una forma de vida misteriosa se estaba preparando para atacar muy pronto.

* * *

Los cálidos rayos del sol de la mañana se asomaron lentamente por el bosque iluminando con sus rayos las hojas y ramas de los árboles. Dentro de una habitación en una vieja casa oculta en dicho bosque, un adolescente de cabellos lilas dormía profundamente del lado derecho de una cama de tamaño grande, aquella cama le pertenecía a su mejor amigo, sensei y amante, Gohan. El adolescente se estiró lentamente en la cama y extendió su brazo izquierdo intentando buscar algo junto a él mientras cubría su boca con su mano para reprimir un sonoro bostezo.

-Agh...-murmuró el adolescente mientras se refregaba un ojo señal de que aún estaba agotado-buenos días, Gohan…-rápidamente guardó silencio al percatarse de que no había nadie durmiendo a su lado en aquella amplia cama, había olvidado por completo que su amor no estaba durmiendo allí con él-_es verdad, Gohan no está aquí… solo faltan dos días más para que salga de la habitación del tiempo_-sin perder más tiempo Trunks movió a un lado las sábanas de la cama, se levantó de ésta, salió de la habitación que ambos semi-saiyajin compartían, bajó las escaleras de la vieja casa oculta en el bosque y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Una vez que tuvo todo listo, el adolescente de cabellos lilas se sentó en la mesa a desayunar mientras escuchaba las noticias que transmitían en la radio, aparentemente, una criatura misteriosa estaba acechando las ciudades más cercanas y absorbiendo a la gente hasta no dejar nada más que su ropa en las calles y parques, algo que hizo que Trunks sospechara de ello, decidió encender el televisor en la sala de estar, se sentó en el sofá con su taza de té del desayuno y pudo ver que las noticias anunciaban una nueva lista de personas desaparecidas y la mayoría de ellas esperaba que Gohan o Trunks aparecieran pronto para ayudarlos y mantenerlos a salvo-parece que la lista personas desaparecidas está creciendo con mayor frecuencia...-se levantó del sofá colocando la taza de té en la mesita de café y golpeó su puño con una mano con determinación-no tengo otra opción, tengo que salir a patrullar-

Minutos más tarde, después de terminar el desayuno, Trunks subió las escaleras y se preparó para su paseo por las ciudades más cercanas. Se vistió con una camiseta sin mangas, pantalones grises, un cinturón amarillo alrededor de su cintura delgada y botas verde oscuro. Miró alrededor de la habitación y tomó la espada que Gohan le dio hace tres años para su decimotercer cumpleaños, sacó la espada mirando cómo la hoja refleja los rayos del sol que pasaban por la ventana, por un momento, pudo ver los ojos de Gohan a través de la hoja, pero luego sacudió la cabeza, puso la espada en su funda y se la colocó detrás de la espalda. Bajó las escaleras, abrió la puerta de la casa vieja y comenzó a volar al pueblo más cercano para poder comenzar a patrullar.

Mientras esto sucedía, en un pueblo no muy lejos del bosque donde vivían Trunks y Gohan, una criatura con el aspecto de Piccolo y Freezer fusionados pero de una forma más grotesca y con una larga cola que terminaba en una aguja similar a las de las jeringas, estaba asomado entre los árboles de las montañas observando aquel pueblo atento a su próximo ataque. El nombre de esta grotesca criatura era Cell, había sido creado por la computadora del doctor Maki Gero con la misión de vengarse de Gokū por haber destruido a la patrulla roja cuando éste apenas era un niño, lamentablemente, el bioandroide no estaba consciente de que el saiyajin había muerto ya hace veinte años y que solo quedaban Gohan y Trunks con vida para poder enfrentarlo pero el primer mencionado se encontraba entrenando en la habitación del tiempo así que Cell únicamente tenía a Trunks para pelear contra él, claro que éste no había sabido de su existencia hasta ese día.

-_¡La espera ha terminado!_-pensó Cell mientras observaba el tranquilo paisaje frente a él-_he estado absorbiendo la energía humana durante mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de eso todavía no puedo alcanzar mi forma perfecta... así que tengo que absorber los androides #17 y #18, luego podré derrotar a Son Gokū_-de pronto, pudo sentir que alguien se acercaba a la ciudad donde estaba esperando-_alguien viene... pero no puedo reconocer su ki ¿quién diablos es ese tipo? no me importa, mientras pueda absorber su energía es suficiente para mí_-

Sin perder más tiempo, Cell abrió sus grandes alas similares a las de un insecto y se dirigió volando al pueblo para ver quién se acercaba hacia allí y por qué su ki era tan poderoso. Por otro lado, Trunks estaba volando sobre el pueblo controlando que todo estuviera bien y sí, todo parecía tranquilo, la gente caminaba por las calles ocupadas con sus cosas y algunos de ellos no notaron siquiera que su defensor de la tierra estaba volando sobre ellos. Trunks elevó su mirada y sonrío al pensar que las personas estaban viviendo sus vidas en paz después de largos años escondiéndose de los androides.

-_¡Bien! ¡hoy todo está en paz! eso es bueno..._-pensó Trunks mientras volaba, pero de repente detuvo su ruta de vuelo cuando sintió que un ki se acercaba a él. El preadolescente de cabellos lilas volteó su mirada y cuando lo hizo, se encontró con Cell frente a él-¿qué...? ¿qu-quién rayos eres tú?-

-Eso es algo que yo debía preguntarte-respondió Cell viendo a Trunks fijamente de pies a cabeza-¿quién demonios eres? ¿dónde están los androides y dónde está Gokū?-

-Si los estás buscando, debo informarte que llegaste tarde a la fiesta-respondió Trunks-Gokū murió hace mucho tiempo atrás y los androides fueron derrotados hace tres años por mi sensei, Gohan-

-Gohan...-murmuró Cell, así que Gokū no estaba vivo pero Gohan aún estaba allí y podría pelear con él-también lo estaba buscando a él ¿dónde está?-

-Eso es algo de lo que no tienes que preocuparte-dijo Trunks mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza-¡no dejaré que nadie perturbe la paz de la tierra!-

De repente, un aura dorada cubrió el cuerpo del adolescente de cabellos lilas transformándolo en súper saiyajin frente al bioandroide quién lo observó un poco sorprendido y con los ojos levemente abiertos.

-Parece que él ha estado entrenado tu cuerpo muy bien…-comentó Cell-vas a ser una muy buena fuente de nutrición para mí-

-¡Gohan y yo somos los únicos guerreros que protegemos la tierra sin importar lo que pase!-exclamó Trunks poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-¡Espera! ¿te importaría si cambiamos de lugar antes de comenzar la pelea? no quiero reducir mis fuentes de energía.

-Que sorprendente. Como sea, a mí me da igual ¡andando!-sin perder más tiempo, Trunks y Cell volaron a otra área para poder luchar sin tener que terminar hiriendo o matando personas o, como dijo Cell, "reducir" sus fuentes de energía. Mientras volaban, Trunks pudo sentir diferentes ki en el cuerpo del bioandroide-_esa energía… puedo sentir el ki de Gokū dentro de él, también el del difunto sensei de Gohan, Piccolo y... ¡también puedo sentir el ki de mi padre y otro ki que nunca antes había sentido! ¡¿qué rayos se supone que es esta criatura?!_-

Después de volar por al menos unos diez minutos, el bioandroide y el semi-saiyajin aterrizaron en una zona montañosa uno frente al otro, había una atmósfera silenciosa a su alrededor, lo único que se podía escuchar en kilómetros era el viento que soplaba alrededor de ellos despeinando ligeramente el cabello de Trunks.

-¡¿Que estas esperando?! ¡muéstrame tu poder ahora!-exclamó Cell viendo al guerrero mientras levantaba una mano.

-No sé tu nombre o quién rayos eres, pero no perdonaré a aquellos que quieran perturbar la paz en la Tierra...-dijo Trunks enojado-¡ahí voy!-aumentó su ki y se lanzó velozmente a atacar a Cell, pero el bioandroide detuvo su ataque bloqueando con su brazo, aún así, el guerrero no se dio por vencido y lanzó una patada que Cell esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo y éste contrarrestó su ataque con un puño en el abdomen pero Trunks supo esquivarlo a tiempo. Ambos comenzaron a pelear entre sí usando sus mejores ataques y técnicas con gran agilidad y habilidad, en un pequeño descuido, Trunks le envió un puñetazo en el rostro a Cell junto con otro más y una patada en el abdomen que hizo retroceder al bioandroide, cuando éste se recupero de los golpes pudo ver que Trunks ya no estaba allí, miró a su alrededor pero no podía encontrar al adolescente de cabellos lilas. Entonces, desvió su mirada hacia el cielo viendo que el semi-saiyajin estaba posicionado a unos pocos metros encima de él con los brazos elevados y de ellos surgió una enorme esfera de energía que hizo que el bioandroide abriera bien grandes los ojos ¿acaso iba a arrojar esa cosa contra él?-¡toma esto!-

Arrojó la esfera de energía contra Cell pero éste predijo que Trunks iba a atacarlo de esa manera y enseguida desapareció y se teletransportó detrás de él haciendo que el adolescente de cabellos lilas se paralizara ante su sola presencia detrás suyo.

* * *

Gohan se encontraba en el planeta del Kaiosama del Norte esperándolo para poder entrenar con él, hoy era su primer día de estadía en la habitación del tiempo y ese día había decidido usarlo yendo a incrementar su fuerza y su poder con el Kaiosama del Norte. Apenas llegó al pequeño planeta, el Kaiosama del Norte salió de su casa y al ver a Gohan esperándolo en el camino de ladrillos que rodeaba el planeta, se acercó a recibirlo.

-¡Bienvenido, Son Gohan! todavía recuerdo el día en que Son Gokū vino aquí-dijo el Kaiosama del Norte mientras se acercaba a Gohan-¡y mira cuánto has crecido! te has convertido en todo un adulto-

-Gracias por la cálida bienvenida, Kaiosama-dijo Gohan sonriéndole-vine hasta aquí para preguntarte si puedes entrenarme, por favor-

-Sí, claro que puedo entrenarte ¿pero por qué necesitas volverte más fuerte? quiero decir, te has vuelto tan poderoso por tu cuenta ¿acaso no es suficiente?-preguntó el Kaiosama del Norte sin entender lo que Gohan quería decirle.

-Uh... bueno...-dijo Gohan un poco nervioso, de repente pudo oír una risita en su cabeza e inmediatamente las imágenes de Mirai vinieron a su mente, recordó cuando jugó con ella por primera vez, cuando ella le regaló una corona de flores, cuando hicieron su promesa y... el momento en que ella murió por el ataque de #17-nunca más... no quiero sentirme débil cuando pierdo a alguien nunca más, incluso si tuviera que perder a Trunks algún día. En aquel entonces, cuando perdí a mi padre, a mis amigos, a Piccolo y a Mirai, me sentí impotente contra los androides, por lo que quiero obtener un poder con el que no pueda ser derrotado, no importa a qué clase de enemigos debamos enfrentar Trunks y yo en el futuro-

-Hmm... veo que tienes una gran determinación ¡que no puedo decir que no!-dijo el Kaiosama del Norte convencido por las palabras del semi-saiyajin-¡espero que puedas soportar mi severo entrenamiento!-

-¡Gracias! ¡no te decepcionaré!-exclamó Gohan con entusiasmo.

-¡Pero primero, tienes que hacerme reír!

-¿Eh?

-Lo que escuchaste, tienes que contarme un chiste que me haga reír. Si me haces reír te entrenaré.


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II.

Cell se acercó a Trunks y le envío un puñetazo en el rostro al adolescente de cabellos lilas haciéndolo volar unos pocos metros pero éste hizo algunas volteretas y aterrizó frente al Bioandroide sin dejar su furiosa mirada hacia él mientras limpiaba la sangre de su boca con su mano derecha. Cell, por otro lado, solo se limitó a observarlo con una sonrisa perversa a través de su boca anaranjada.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Trunks?-preguntó Cell quien no estaba impresionado con el nivel de poder del semi-saiyajin-pensé que serías una buena adición a mi poder... pero veo que solo eres una gran decepción, no eres tan poderoso como yo esperaba-Trunks frunció el ceño mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza-si ese es tu límite, entonces prepárate porque muy pronto te convertirás en parte de mí-

-_¡¿Cómo podría existir alguien tan poderoso como ese sujeto en la tierra?!_-pensó Trunks con la rabia corriendo por su cuerpo, pero trató de mantener la calma, respiró profundamente y luego levantó la mirada hacia Cell otra vez-parece que me has estado vigilando, por un largo tiempo...-una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-muy bien, entonces déjame mostrarte mi verdadero poder-

-¿Mostrarme?

Para asombro de Cell, pudo ver cómo Trunks aumentaba su ki aún más mientras apretaba sus puños con más fuerza que antes, un aura dorada lo cubría, su cabello lila se tornó dorado y sus ojos azules se aclaraban más un convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin.

-La verdadera pelea comienza ahora-dijo Trunks sin quitarse la sonrisa de su cara.

-Bien, vamos a empezar. Muéstrame tu verdadero poder-dijo Cell preparándose para atacar a Trunks.

El adolescente súper saiyajin voló hacia Cell y, sin perder un segundo, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, seguido de una segunda, una fuerte patada y un codo en el estómago, en ese momento comenzaron a atacarse entre sí con todo lo que tenían.

Mientras la batalla de Trunks y Cell se llevaba a cabo en la tierra, en el planeta del Kaoisama del Norte, Gohan buscaba la forma de hacer que el Kaiosama se riera con los chistes que le contaba pero nada parecía funcionar, su expresión seria no desaparecía y ahora tenía los brazos cruzados mientras observaba a Gohan fijamente y golpeteaba su pie contra el césped. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros estaba comenzando a quedarse sin opciones y temía que el Kaiosama del Norte no lo dejara entrenar, hasta que, en su mente encontró un chiste que quizás lo haría reír.

-Muy bien, veamos si este chiste lo hace reír, Kaiosama-dijo Gohan, se quedó unos segundos recordando el chiste y finalmente lo tuvo-¡ya sé! Sherlock Holmes y el Doctor Watson van de campamento. Después de una buena cena, se preparan para dormir y se van a dormir. Algunas horas después, Holmes despierta y le da un codazo a su fiel amigo, Watson, mira al cielo y dime lo que ves, veo millones y millones de estrellas, Holmes, exclama Watson. ¿Y qué deduces de eso" Watson reflexiona por un minuto. Bueno, astronómicamente, me dice que hay millones de galaxias y potencialmente miles de millones de planetas. Astrológicamente, observo que Saturno está en Leo. Horológicamente, deduzco que el tiempo es aproximadamente las tres y cuarto. Meteorológicamente, sospecho que mañana tendremos un hermoso día. Teológicamente, puedo ver que Dios es todopoderoso y que somos una parte pequeña e insignificante del universo ¿Qué te dice, Holmes? y Holmes dice: Watson, idiota ¡significa que alguien robó nuestra tienda! jajajajaja-

El Kaiosama del Norte no se rió, solo permaneció de brazos cruzados mirando a Gohan seriamente, el semi-saiyajin bajo la cabeza derrotado. Ya no sabía qué hacer para que el Kaoisama se riera pero enseguida elevó la mirada al ver cómo intentaba contener su risa y sin poder resistir más, el Kaiosama del Norte estalló en carcajadas al igual que Gohan.

-Jajajajaja ¡Oh, vaya! ¡ese chiste sí que me ha hecho reír, Gohan! jajaja ¡fue muy bueno! jajaja-exclamó el Kaiosama del Norte mientras unas lágrimas escapaban por debajo de sus lentes redondos de cristal negro, después de unos minutos logró recomponerse-muy bien, ya fue suficiente ¡podemos comenzar con el entrenamiento!-

-¿En serio? ¡muchas gracias, Kaiosama!-dijo Gohan emocionado y feliz de que el Kaoisama del Norte lo dejaría entrenar por ese día en su planeta.

-Espero que puedas soportar el duro entrenamiento que voy a darte hoy ¡porque no seré nada suave contigo!-dijo el Kaiosama del Norte con un tono serio que hizo que Gohan diera un ligero salto desde su posición-pero antes…-Gohan volvió a su anterior posición lentamente sin dejar de ver al Kaiosama-acompáñame, hay alguien que quiere verte-

El Kaiosama del Norte y Gohan rodearon el lado izquierdo de la casa y al asomarse por éste, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros vio a su padre, Gokū sentado en el césped con una aureola en la cabeza señal de que llevaba muerto muchos años, las piernas cruzadas, los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas como si estuviera meditando, aunque Gohan sabía que estaba haciendo un entrenamiento mental con vaya a saberse que adversario poderoso. El saiyajin dejó de lado su entrenamiento metal al sentir el ki de Gohan en ese lugar, abrió los ojos, desvió la mirada hacia su hijo con una expresión seria pero enseguida cambio esa expresión por una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Hey, hola Gohan!-lo saludó Gokū levantando la mano sin abandonar su posición-¿cómo estás?-

-¿P-papá?-dijo Gohan sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, su padre… Gokū, aún estaba en ese planeta luego de tantos años sin verlo, la última vez que lo vio fue cuando estuvo en cama por su enfermedad del corazón y la última vez que habló con él fue antes de derrotar a los androides, sintió los ojos llenarse de lágrimas por la felicidad-¡papá!-

Sin perder un segundo el semi-saiyajin fue corriendo hacia su padre quien apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarse y reaccionar completamente ya que Gohan lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Gokū se sorprendió un poco por la repentina acción de su hijo pero se dejó llevar y correspondió el abrazo que le había dado.

-Yo también te he extrañado mucho, Gohan-dijo Gokū correspondiendo el abrazo de su hijo, de pronto, el saiyajin se dio cuenta de dónde estaban y con quién estaban así que rápidamente deshizo el abrazo-pero… ¡aún no era momento de que vinieras aquí a entrenar conmigo! ¿qué sucedió? ¡¿acaso te asesinaron los androides?!-

-¿Qué? no, por supuesto que no, papá. Trunks y yo… mejor dicho, yo derroté a los androides hace tres años atrás-respondió Gohan apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su padre-vine al planeta de Kaiosama gracias a Dende y a Yemna-sama porque quería entrenar aquí e incrementar mi fuerza, aún tengo dos días más antes de que regrese a la tierra-

-¡Qué buena noticia, Gohan! y me alegra saber que aún no has muerto, la tierra aún depende de ti para ser protegida y también dependen de Trunks. En ese caso, si entrenar es lo que quieres ¡entonces yo también entrenaré contigo!

-De acuerdo, ya que los dos están tan determinados por entrenar ¡empezaran a entrenar! pero les repito que no tendré piedad con ustedes-les dijo el Kaiosama del Norte viendo a ambos saiyajin.

* * *

Trunks y Cell continuaron luchando entre ellos, pero el adolescente súper saiyajin estaba tomando más ventaja que su oponente, Cell estaba complacido de tener un oponente más fuerte con quien luchar y al cual podría absorber su energía para volverse más fuerte y fuerte, entonces sería capaz de derrotar a Gohan una vez que absorbiera al adolescente, éste, por otro lado, comenzó a lanzar golpes, patadas y golpes en el estómago pero incluso con todos esos ataques no podía derrotarlo.

-¡Eso está muy bien, Trunks! ¡serás una muy buena comida para mí!-comentó Cell mientras peleaba con el adolescente súper saiyajin.

-¡Cállate! ¡deja de decir cosas tan estúpidas!-exclamó Trunks enojado, ambos se separaron después de que una ligera explosión de energía que los rodeara y siguen flotando a unos pocos metros del suelo mirándose fijamente.

-Déjame mostrarte algo bueno...- dijo Cell mientras posicionaba manos en forma de pinzas, Trunks solo lo mira asombrado ¿acaso iba a hacer lo que él pensaba que iba a hacer?-ka... me...-

-_No puede ser... él va a..._-pensó Trunks observando con shock cómo una esfera de energía comenzó a surgir de las manos de Cell.

-Ha... me... ¡haaaa!-gritó Cell lanzó su ataque contra el adolescente súper saiyajin pero éste pudo evitarlo a tiempo haciendo que se estrellara contra una montaña debajo de ellos creando un gran hoyo en ésta.

-¿El Kamehameha? ¡¿qué diablos eres tú?!-preguntó Trunks completamente sorprendido por lo que había visto.

-No lo pienses tanto... déjame mostrarte mi verdadero poder-replicó Cell, comenzó a aumentar su ki a niveles inimaginables que hicieron que Trunks abriera bien los ojos-me pregunto ya si entendiste mi nivel de poder-

-¿Q-qué? ¿qué quieres decir? ¡es el ki de Gokū y también puedo sentir el ki de otras personas!

-Hehehe, parece que realmente has entendido mi nivel de poder. Si eres tan fuerte como lo era antes, entonces debo decirte que ahora yo soy más fuerte que tú. ¡Me alegra que la energía que recolecté de los humanos esté actuando como una fuente de poder para mí ahora!

-Es... eso no es posible...-dijo Trunks incapaz de creer lo que esa criatura le está diciendo-los informes recientes de personas desaparecidas... entonces ¡¿el culpable eres tú?!-

-¡Así es! y serás absorbido muy pronto.

-¡Tú!-exclamó Trunks sintiendo que la ira recorre su cuerpo aumentando su ki aún más-después de tanto tiempo finalmente logramos la paz en el mundo. ¡¿Y simplemente absorbes a estas personas inocentes como si nada?!-su ira creció más y más a medida que su ki se incrementaba y Cell lo observaba con la boca abierta-¡TE VENCERÉ AQUÍ Y AHORA!-una gran aura de energía envolvió el cuerpo del adolescente y su cabello dorado se volvió más puntiagudo al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaron completamente blancos por unos segundos alcanzando la transformación de súper saiyajin II-¡no olvides que los saiyajin se vuelven más fuertes mientras luchan! ¡esto es por las personas que fueron asesinadas por ti, Cell!-

Sin perder más tiempo hablando con el bioandroide, Trunks voló hacia Cell listo para atacarlo con su reciente transformación, le dio un fuerte puñetazo y una patada en el abdomen enviando al bioandroide a unos metros de distancia mientras Cell daba algunas vueltas en el aire debido a los ataques que el adolescente le proporcionaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Gokū y Gohan continuaron con su entrenamiento mental bajo la supervisión del Kaiosama del Norte, ambos parecían estar realmente concentrados en su entrenamiento hasta que Gohan abrió los ojos y sintió que una energía extraña pero familiar rodeaba su cuerpo y lo hacía más fuerte que antes, algo que hizo que el semi-saiyajin se enorgulleciera de sí mismo porque había aumentado más sus niveles de poder, por lo que volvió a su entrenamiento mental con su padre, pero el Kaiosama del Norte supuso que era suficiente entrenamiento por ahora, así que decide detener a Gohan y hablar con él.

-Son Gohan... detente ¡creo que es suficiente por ahora!-dijo el Kaiosama del Norte trayendo a Gohan y Gokū a la realidad, ambos saiyaijn se levantaron del suelo mientras Gokū permanecía su sonrisa característica en su rostro.

-Veo que te has vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez que te vi, y eso que solo fue eras un niño pequeño-dijo Gokū mirando a su hijo-estoy orgulloso de ti, te has convertido en el guerrero que siempre he querido que seas-

-Gracias, papá-dijo Gohan correspondiendo la sonrisa de su padre, ambos saiyajin salieron de su pequeño momento familiar cuando escucharon una falsa tos y voltearon sus miradas al Kaiosama del Norte que los miraba con las manos detrás de la espalda.

-Por cierto... Son Gohan, ¿está bien para ti que confiaras la tierra a Trunks para que la proteja por sí solo?-preguntó viendo al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

-¡Sí! ¡está absolutamente bien!-respondió Gohan con solo pensar en su mejor amigo, aprendiz y, por supuesto, novio-he entrenado con él durante mucho tiempo desde que solo era un niño de seis años y puedo decirle esto de lo que yo he visto, tiene un potencial mucho más profundo de lo que he pensado-

-¡Pero él es solo un adolescente de dieciséis años!-exclamó el Kaiosama del Norte por lo que había oído de Gohan-incluso si tiene un gran potencial, todavía te necesita para que protejan la Tierra-

-¡¿C-cómo lo sabes?!-dijo Gohan mientras un leve sonrojo cubría su rostro.

-¿No has pensado que no escuché lo que te dijo antes de que entraras a la habitación del tiempo? Gohan, el aún te necesita para proteger la tierra, no se siente capaz de hacerlo por sí solo y si Trunks te pierde no sabría cómo continuar con su vida sin ti. Gohan, él te ama y solo se preocupa por ti.

Al escuchar estas palabras del Kaiosama del Norte, Gohan no pudo evitar sentir cómo su sonrojo se hizo más fuerte que antes, así que giró su mirada para ocultar su sonrojo pero pudo sentir una mano en su hombro encontrándose con su padre detrás de él.

-Gohan...-dijo Gokū mirando a su hijo con preocupación-¿cuándo planeabas contarme esto? y lo más importante, ¿desde cuándo Trunks y tú son tan cercanos?-

-Uh... papá, yo... lo siento, había pensado en decírtelo cuando termináramos nuestro entrenamiento juntos y...-trató de explicarle Gohan pero su padre lo interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, no tienes nada que decirme. Los he estado observando desde este planeta por mucho tiempo y no puedo negar que forman un gran equipo y una gran pareja juntos-dijo Gokū apoyando la relación de su hijo-pero ¿tu madre sabe de la relación que tienes con Trunks?-

-Sí, ella lo sabe y lo acepta-respondió Gohan-por cierto, Trunks todavía está creciendo y sé que todavía es un adolescente, pero también puede superarme en nivel de poder-volvió su mirada hacia el Kaiosama del Norte-así que, confío en él para proteger a la tierra mientras no esté con él-

-Oh, ya veo... entonces está bien-dijo Kaiosama del Norte sonriendo-¡bien! ¡dejemos de hablar y volvamos al entrenamiento!-

* * *

En la tierra, Trunks aún luchaba contra Cell con toda su fuerza y habilidad ahora que se había convertido en un súper saiyajin II, a partir de ese punto, Cell se estaba cansando y debilitando. No podía creer que un adolescente ordinario pudiera derrotarlo de esa manera y lo peor era que ese adolescente era un semi-saiyajin y uno muy poderoso.

-Yo... creo que hice erróneamente cálculos...-murmuró Cell con cansancio-debo retirarme por ahora...-

Pero mientras estaba pensando en retirarse del campo de batalla para recuperar su energía y luchar con Trunks en otro momento, pudo sentir una energía poderosa aumentando con cada segundo, el bioandroide desvió su mirada hacia Trunks quien estaba creando un gran genkidama que iba a utilizar para destruir Cell de una vez por todas.

-¡Este es todo nuestro poder!-exclamó Trunks con sus brazos hacia el cielo apuntando a Cell que estaba a unos pocos metros debajo de él-ahora...-movió sus brazos y lanzó la genkidama con toda su fuerza-¡DESAPARECE!-

-¡ESTO NO SE PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!

Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir Cell antes de que la genkidama colisionara contra su cuerpo disolviéndolo y desapareciendo para siempre, Trunks respiró entrecortadamente durante unos minutos e intentó permanecer calmado hasta que su transformación de súper saiyajin II desapareció y su cabello se tornó lila.

-Lo logre, Gohan…-dijo Trunks aliviado y feliz-pude proteger a la tierra por mi cuenta…-desvió la mirada hacia el cielo-ansío que regreses pronto para contarte lo que pasó en tu ausencia-

Ya que la amenaza por fin había sido neutralizada, Trunks aumento su ki y se alejó volando de esa isla rumbo hacia otras ciudades y pueblos para poder retomar su patrullaje.


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III.

Luego de la derrota de Cell y la partida de Gohan para entrenar e incrementar su poder, Trunks continuó su rutina de patrullar las ciudades y vigilar que ningún enemigo poderoso volviera a aparecer. Pero el tiempo pasaba y al ver que nada sucedía y que la vida continuaba su curso pacíficamente, Trunks se tranquilizó al saber que todo había vuelto a ser como antes y que la calma había vuelto a la tierra, aún así no debía bajar la guardia, sabía que tarde o temprano una nueva amenaza perturbaría la paz en la tierra por lo que comenzó a entrenar en solitario luego de sus patrullajes por la ciudad.

La tarde del día siguiente, Trunks se encontraba entrenando en una montaña cerca de la casa oculta en la que vivía con Gohan y mientras lanzaba esferas de ki sin control contra la montaña creando hoyos y grietas que por poco perforan las rocas de la montaña, el adolescente de cabellos lilas recordó que Gohan saldría de la habitación del tiempo ese mismo día y quería sorprenderlo con una deliciosa cena para cuando llegara. Aunque no lo demostrara, el adolescente de cabellos lilas estaba emocionado por volver a ver a su sensei, mejor amigo y amante, además, quería contarle lo que había pasado durante su ausencia y la batalla que había tenido contra Cell. Después de entrenar por unos minutos más, Trunks se secó el sudor con una toalla que había llevado consigo y se fue volando a West City a comprar las cosas que necesitaría para preparar la cena con la que tenía planeado sorprender a Gohan esa noche, había decidido que haría una cena bajo la luz de las velas junto al arroyo que crecía en su casa oculta en el bosque y para eso debía ir a la ciudad a comprar todo lo necesario para esa noche.

Mientras eso sucedía, esa misma tarde Gohan había terminado su entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo, al salir de allí tenía el gi completamente gastado y casi desecho debido a que también pasó un día de entrenamiento en el planeta del Kaiosama del Norte con su padre, el haberlo visto otra vez luego de tantos años lo hacía sentirse feliz y con sus esperanzas completamente renovadas, ahora estaba casi seguro de que estaba listo para enfrentar a un próximo enemigo con el nivel de poder que había adquirido esos tres años de entrenamiento. Al salir de la habitación del tiempo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se despidió de Dende y Mr. Popo agradeciéndoles por haberlo dejado quedarse tres días entrenando para incrementar su poder y apenas desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte, no vio a Trunks allí, solo podía ver el sol ocultarse por debajo de la base semi-circular del templo tiñendo el cielo de un tono anaranjado-rojizo y al viento mecer suavemente las palmeras que estaban plantadas allí.

-_Esto sí que es raro..._-pensó Gohan mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación del tiempo colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera-_Trunks ya debería haber llegado hasta aquí, me dijo que iba a esperar a que yo saliera de la habitación del tiempo para que pueda entrar y entrenar durante tres años, pero no lo veo en ninguna parte_-permaneció pensativo durante unos segundos, pensando y preguntándose de dónde podría estar el adolescente de cabellos lilas hasta que tuvo una idea-tal vez esté en casa-

Sin perder un segundo más, Gohan corrió tomando velocidad y con un ligero salto se alejó volando de la habitación del tiempo y regresó al bosque donde él y Trunks vivían.

* * *

Trunks regresó a la casa oculta en el bosque esa misma noche después de pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde comprando comestibles y las cosas necesarias para la cena de esta noche. Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena con la que iba a sorprender a Gohan cuando volviera de su entrenamiento, no hizo nada especial porque, a fin de cuentas, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas decidió hacer un picnic afuera bajo las luces de las velas. Preparó sándwiches de carne, queso y vegetales, sopa de tomate, ensalada, papas rústicas asadas y una tarta de fresas con crema para el postre.

Una vez que la cena estuvo lista, salió al jardín y comenzó a preparar el set de picnic antes de que Gohan llegara, colocó una manta blanca en el césped, algunos cojines, dos platos, copas, servilletas de tela y encendió algunas velas colocándolas con cuidado alrededor del picnic, sacó la comida (a excepción del postre) y cuando terminó de preparar todo, miró el picnic con una sonrisa en su rostro pero esa sonrisa se borró rápidamente cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió y algunos pasos caminaron al interior de la casa.

-¿Trunks?-pudo escuchar una voz dentro de la casa y el adolescente reconoció que era Gohan quien estaba hablando ¡maldición! no podía ir al jardín o iba a notar el picnic sorpresa que había preparado para él-¿estás aquí, Trunks?-

-¡G-Gohan!-dijo Trunks mientras entraba en la casa con el cabello ligeramente despeinado, se acercó a Gohan y lo abrazó con fuerza-¡bienvenido otra vez! te he extrañe mucho-

-Yo también te extrañe-dijo Gohan mientras correspondía el abrazo del adolescente con ternura-por cierto, ¿por qué tienes el cabello tan despeinado?-

-¡Oh! Eso... ¡eso fue porque estaba entrenando! ¡eso es todo!-respondió Trunks con nerviosismo-por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo?-

-Me fue... estupendo-replicó Gohan con una sonrisa en su rostro-pero te contaré más sobre eso mientras cenamos-

-Hablando de eso, preparé algo para ti-dijo Trunks mientras deslizaba una mano por el pecho de Gohan suavemente-pero primero...-fue otra vez a la cocina y sacó un paño de uno de los cajones-debes ponerte esto alrededor de los ojos-

Trunks llevó a Gohan al jardín trasero de la casa oculta con los ojos vendados guiándolo para que no cayera al suelo después de caminar unos segundos, se detuvieron y Gohan volteó la cabeza hacia su joven amante.

-¿Por qué nos detuvimos? ¿dónde está la sorpresa?-preguntó Gohan sonando un poco impaciente.

-Shh... tranquilo, amor ¿estás seguro de que quieres ver esto?-preguntó Trunks mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros, Gohan simplemente asintió aún si no podía verlo, podía sentir las manos de Trunks en sus hombros y estaban un poco frías-bien... entonces prepárate para sorprenderte-quitó la tela de los ojos de Gohan y después de que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros parpadeara un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, se quedó ligeramente boquiabierto cuando vio un picnic en el jardín casi cerca del pequeño arroyo que fluía a pocos metros de la casa. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros caminó lentamente mirando la preparación mientras una sonrisa temblorosa se dibujaba en su rostro, dejó de mirar el picnic y volvió a mirar a su joven amante-¡bienvenido a casa, Gohan!-exclamó mientras se encogía de hombros-¿qué piensas? ¿te gusta?-

-T-Trunks... yo...-dijo Gohan mientras miraba hacia el picnic y desviaba su mirada hacia Trunks otra vez-¡no sé qué decir! yo... creo que es increíble ¿te tomaste toda esta molestia para prepararme esto?-se acercó a su novio de cabellos lilas y lo abrazó con fuerza-¡gracias! me encanta, me encanta, pero... no tenías que hacer esto por mí-

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡por supuesto que te lo merecías! has pasado tres días enteros dejándome solo para proteger la tierra y... quería sorprenderte con algo para cuando volvieras a casa-Trunks levemente sonrojado-¡en fin! comamos antes de que los sándwiches se enfríen-

* * *

Durante la cena, Gohan y Trunks hablaron sobre lo que habían estado haciendo durante esos tres días, Trunks le contó a Gohan sobre su patrullaje por las ciudades, le contó su encuentro con Cell, su lucha con éste y cómo se convirtió en un súper saiyajin II.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿realmente derrotaste tu solo a otro androide?!-preguntó Gohan con incredulidad, Trunks simplemente bebió un sorbo de su soda con hielo-eso es genial, me sorprende que hayas podido derrotarlo tu solo ¡y que también puedas convertirte en un súper saiyajin II! no tengo palabras para lo que acabo de oír, solo puedo decir que estoy feliz de que hayas logrado convertirte en un súper saiyan II, te has vuelto realmente fuerte-

-Gracias, Gohan-le agradeció Trunks un poco sonrojado, cuando se calmó, volvió a mirar a su sensei-cuéntame sobre tu entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo durante estos días-

-Bueno... no tengo mucho que decirte-respondió Gohan-el primer día que llegué a la habitación del tiempo, fui al planeta del Kaiosama para entrenar con él y aumentar mi nivel de poder y cuándo llegué allí, me reencontré con mi padre otra vez-

-¿En serio? ¿me estás diciendo que te encontraste con Gokū-san otra vez?-dijo Trunks un poco sorprendido.

-Sí, volví a ver a mi padre allí. ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su muerte y desde la última vez que lo vi-respondió Gohan-y... bueno, tal vez no me vas a creer esto, pero... me dijo que nos ha estado observando durante mucho tiempo y sabe de la relación que tenemos y... la aceptó-

Ahora era el turno de Trunks para sonrojarse, el adolescente no podía creer que el padre de Gohan aceptara su relación, incluso sin que Gohan le hubiera contado lo que habían hecho esa noche antes de que cumplir los trece años. Con solo recordar eso, el adolescente de cabellos lilas podía sentir su corazón latir más rápido a medida que su sonrojo se volvía más fuerte con cada segundo.

El tiempo pasó y mientras comían, Gohan comenzó a contarle a Trunks su entrenamiento durante estos dos días que pasó en la habitación del tiempo y su entrenamiento con el Kaiosama del Norte y su padre, continuaron hablando hasta que se terminó la comida. Apenas Trunks lo notó, se levantó de la manta y estaba por volver a la casa para buscar el postre pero Gohan tomó su muñeca para detenerlo.

-¿G-Gohan...?-Trunks no pudo terminar su frase porque el semi-saiyajin cabellos oscuros lo atrajo hacia él y unió sus labios con los suyos en un feroz y apasionado beso, un beso que Trunks no quiso rechazar así que cerró los ojos lentamente y correspondió el beso de su amante.

De un momento a otro, Gohan y Trunks regresaron a la casa besándose apasionadamente. Gohan arrinconó a su amante de cabellos lilas contra la pared y colocó sus brazos sobre su cabeza con sosteniéndolos firmemente mientras se besaban, se devoraban los labios, jugaban con sus lenguas entrando y saliendo de sus bocas hasta que tuvieron que separarse para recuperar su respiración mientras se miraban el uno al otro en la oscuridad.

-Han pasado tres largos días desde que te toqué...-le dijo Gohan a Trunks respirando entrecortadamente mientras depositaba otro beso en los labios de su amante-y te extrañé tanto, quiero tomarte y hacerte mío de nuevo-

-Yo... también te extrañé, Gohan... te extrañé muchísimo-dijo Trunks mirando a su amor mientras sus ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad-yo también siento lo mismo, quiero que me tomes y me hagas sentir completo de nuevo-

Gohan se limitó a sonreírle a Trunks y después de que recuperaron la respiración, ambos semi-saiyajin unieron a sus labios en un nuevo beso. Mientras se besaban, Gohan soltó el agarre que aplicó en los brazos de Trunks, deslizó sus manos hacia abajo lentamente por la cintura del adolescente de cabellos lilas hasta que alcanzó el borde de su camiseta sin mangas y se la quitó, se tomó un breve momento para apreciar el torso de su amante, no mentía cuando le dijo a Trunks que se había vuelto más fuerte esos tres días pero ese momento no fue demasiado largo porque volvió a besar los labios de su aprendiz y Trunks correspondió el beso al tiempo que ronroneaba y colocaba sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Gohan.

Sin perder más tiempo besándolo, acostado en la pared, Gohan puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Trunks mientras colocaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amante de cabello oscuro para evitar que se cayera durante su viaje a su habitación, más específicamente, la habitación de Gohan porque Trunks había su propio dormitorio, pero él disfruta pasar tiempo con Gohan durmiendo juntos en un dormitorio. Cuando llegan al dormitorio, Gohan recostó a Trunks suavemente en la cama y se colocó encima de él mientras se besan con ternura, amor pero sobretodo con pasión, inconscientemente el adolescente de cabellos lilas deslizó sus manos hacia la espalda de Gohan en un intento por acercarlo más él al tiempo que sus lenguas jugaban otra vez entre ellas dentro de sus bocas pero Gohan se separó y se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón, colocó sus manos en el borde de la parte superior su gi y se saca las camisetas naranja y azul. Trunks se incorporó lo mejor que pudo ya que su rostro estaba tan solo uno centímetros de distancia uno del otro, miró a Gohan de arriba a abajo, colocó una mano en su hombro derecho, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a trazar un pequeño camino de besos desde su hombro hasta su vientre hasta que llegó a sus pantalones, elevó su mirada para ver a Gohan pero éste estaba tan perdido en su propio placer gimiendo suavemente mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás que no podía prestarle atención a Trunks. Entonces, Trunks llevó sus manos a la cinta azul que estaba atada alrededor de los pantalones del gi de Gohan, desató el nudo y bajó su pantalón junto con su ropa interior, revelando su más que necesitada erección que al parecer estaba rogando atención desde que comenzaron a besarse. El adolescente de cabellos lilas se lamió los labios con hambre y antes de que Gohan pudiera decir algo, ya había metido su miembro en su boca, lamiendo y chupando con ternura, haciendo que su amante de cabellos oscuros gimiera un poco más fuerte mientras llevaba una mano a la cabeza de Trunks y comenzó a moverla a su propio ritmo pero después de un par de minutos, el adolescente sacó su pene de su boca, se acercó a Gohan y lo besó otra vez, sus lenguas eran realmente juguetonas. Una vez que se separaron para recuperar la respiración, Gohan puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su amante y lo recostó otra vez en la cama mientras se ocupaba de quitarle sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior dejándolo completamente desnudo, elevó su mirada hacia Trunks que respiraba de manera irregular, su pecho se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo con cada exhalación, su cabello lila estaba ligeramente despeinado, tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, sus ojos azules brillaban y sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados. Sin más contemplaciones, Gohan llevó una de sus mano a su erección posicionándola frente a la entrada de su joven amante pero antes de que pudiera siquiera introducirse, se detuvo un segundo para volver a ver a Trunks.

-Trunks ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?-preguntó Gohan viendo a su joven amante debajo de él-quiero decir, no te preparé para...-

-¡Gohan, deja de jugar y hazlo de una vez!-exclamó Trunks con impaciencia, Gohan no dudó y sin pensarlo dos veces siquiera, introdujo su erección dentro de Trunks y una vez que el adolescente se acostumbró a la intromisión, comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de él lenta y moderadamente, el adolescente de cabellos lilas llevó sus manos a la espalda de Gohan mientras gemía y movía su cintura pidiendo más. Gohan no pensaba dejar a su amor esperando, así que comenzó a moverse más rápido y más fuerte mientras acercaba una mano a la erección de su joven amante y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas. El tiempo pasó y la habitación comenzaba a hacer calor, se podía escuchar el sonido de cuerpos sudorosos chocándose uno contra el otro y sentir el aroma a sexo, Trunks colocó sus brazos y las piernas alrededor de Gohan mientras gemía en su oído haciendo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se excitara y acelerara sus movimientos tocando cierto punto que hizo que el adolescente gimiera alto por el placer. Después de una larga hora, ambos semi-saiyajin sintieron que ya no podían soportarlo más y luego de dar un largo gemido sincronizado, Gohan se corrió dentro de Trunks llenando sus paredes anales con su cálida esencia y el adolescente se corrió entre sus estómagos. Ambos semi-saiyajin se miraron fijamente respirando entrecortadamente mientras sus alientos se mezclan y sus cuerpos sudados brillan en la oscuridad, una vez que se calman y recuperan la respiración, Gohan removió su miembro de la entrada de Trunks de la que, accidentalmente, se escurrió un poco de semen. Se acercó a su amante para darle un último beso, una vez que se separaron, Gohan los cubrió a ambos con las sábanas y se durmieron abrazados.

Pero lo que no sabían es que una nueva amenaza se acercaba a su mundo, lejos de ese bosque en una nave espacial oculta en medio de una zona montañosa, un malvado mago conocido como Babidi estaba ocupado preparando su próximo plan.

-Un poco más... solo un poco más...-murmuró mientras observaba una gran bola púrpura en la que estaba contenida una poderosa y terrible criatura llamada Majin Buu que en cualquier momento despertaría y amenazaría con perturbar otra vez la paz en la tierra.


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV.

La mañana llegó al bosque donde vivían Gohan y Trunks anunciando el comienzo de otro pacífico día en la tierra o eso era lo que aparentaba ser ya que en unas cuantas horas la paz de la tierra sería perturbada por otra poderosa amenaza pero, no tenemos porque preocuparnos por eso, si no por dos semi-saiyajin que dormían cómodamente abrazados dentro de la habitación de Gohan, para cuando Trunks despertó y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, recordó que él y Gohan tenían que desayunar y comenzar a entrenar. Poco a poco se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación e ir al baño a tomar un baño antes de que pudiera empezar a preparar el desayuno, pero, de repente, sintió que alguien le sostenía la muñeca impidiendo que saliera de allí.

-Trunks... no...-murmuró Gohan mientras dormía-no te vayas... quédate aquí unos minutos más...-

-Gohan no puedo, tengo que bañarme y hacer el desayuno y tú también tienes que bañarte.

-Ugh, está bien, está bien. Lo que tú digas "mamá"-respondió Gohan sarcásticamente haciendo reír a Trunks, se levantó de la cama pero mientras lo hacía el adolescente rápidamente se cubrió los ojos recordando que Gohan todavía estaba desnudo después de lo que hicieron anoche. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se dio cuenta y rápidamente fue a su cómoda, sacó otro par de boxers y se los puso-lo siento... me olvidé de vestirme anoche-

-No te preocupes, no me importa, solo... que... cuando te vi desnudo, recordé lo que hicimos anoche, eso es todo-respondió Trunks mientras sacaba la mano de su ojos-solo... voy a bañarme y luego iré a hacer el desayuno ¿sí?-

-De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar distante, dos siluetas flotaban en el cielo buscando algo, esas siluetas eran del supremo Kaioshin y su aprendiz Kibito que habían llegado a la tierra buscando a Babidi quien pretendía despertar a Majin Buu y perturbar la paz que Gohan y Trunks alcanzaron después de mucho tiempo luchando contra los androides #17 y #18. De repente, el supremo Kaioshin pudo sentir el ki de Babidi no muy lejos de donde estaban.

-Kibito ¿puedes sentir eso?-preguntó mirando a su aprendiz.

-Sí, Kaioshin-sama-respondió Kibito sintiendo el mismo ki que su maestro.

-Nunca imaginé que el hijo de Bibidi fuera capaz de hacer algo así... creo que lo desestimamos...

-De hecho, esta es una situación muy seria.

-De todas formas, primero debemos encontrar el lugar donde él y Majin Buu se esconden ¡y luego tenemos que detener su resurrección!

-Tienes razón, Kaioshin-sama pero... no podemos hacer esto nosotros solos. Tal vez deberíamos buscar a Gohan y Trunks primero e informarles sobre este nuevo enemigo.

-Sí, eso es más lógico ¡vámonos!

Sin perder más tiempo, ambos Kaioshin volaron lejos de allí y comenzaron a buscar a Gohan y Trunks. Si iban a detener el despertar de Majin Buu y a Babidi necesitarían toda la ayuda posible.

* * *

Gohan y Trunks habían salido de su casa oculta en el bosque y ahora estaban entrenando en un descampado lejos de su casa transformados en súper saiyajin II, ambos se atacaban y golpeaban con toda la fuerza que tenían pero aún así no lograban derrotar al otro, su nivel de poder estaba muy equilibrado y dudaban mucho que alguno de los dos fuera a rendirse tan fácilmente, por bajar la guardia y sin darse cuenta, Trunks le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a Gohan que lo lanzó a unos pocos metros lejos de él pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente por lo que incrementó su poder sorprendiendo a su aprendiz.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, Trunks... ahora puedo ver los resultados de tu entrenamiento por tu cuenta-dijo Gohan con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-¡Sí! estaba decidido a alcanzarte, Gohan. Es por eso que puse todo lo que tenía en mi entrenamiento durante estos dos días-respondió Trunks con la misma sonrisa que le había dado su sensei.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gohan se teletransportó desapareciendo de la mirada del adolescente y en el momento en que sintió su ki, Gohan reapareció detrás de él y antes de que pudiera reaccionar o hacer algo, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, empujándolo varios metros hasta que Trunks aterrizó en el suelo sosteniéndose firmemente con su mano. El adolescente elevó su mirada hacia Gohan con enojo y estaba a punto de ir a atacarlo, pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros le bloqueó el camino y puso una mano delante de él. Trunks lo miró pensando que iba a atacar pero no pasó nada, así que se calmó por un segundo.

-De acuerdo, Trunks. Es suficiente por ahora-dijo Gohan mientras apartaba la mano del rostro de su aprendiz.

-Sí, gracias por el entrenamiento, Gohan.

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros únicamente le sonrió, sin embargo, esa sonrisa se borró rápidamente al sentir dos ki que no conocía no muy lejos de ellos. Trunks también sintió esos ki y al voltear la mirada junto con su sensei, pudieron ver dos siluetas paradas en una de las montañas del lugar donde ambos semi-saiyajin estaban entrenando, ninguno de los dos pudo reconocer a aquellas siluetas, nunca antes las habían visto.

-¡Gohan-san! ¿ese chico es Trunks?-preguntó el supremo Kaioshin mirándolo y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el adolescente convertido en un súper saiyajin II.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-preguntó Gohan mirando un poco confundido a esas siluetas.

-¡Es el supremo Kaioshin!-respondió Kibito mirando al semi-saiyajin-¡muéstrale algo de respeto, mortal!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El... Kaioshin?!-dijo Gohan incrédulo pensando que solo había un único Kaioshin y ese fue el que lo entrenó hace tres días.

-Sí, él es quien está por encima de todos los Kaios-dijo Kibito sacando a Gohan de sus pensamientos.

-No sabía que había alguien por encima de los Kaios... ¡lo siento mucho!-se disculpó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros-pero ¿qué te trae a la tierra, Kaioshin-sama?-

-Te lo diré enseguida-respondió el supremo Kaioshin-¡pero ahora me gustaría que nos prestaras tu poder!-

-Tu poder... ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Gohan sin entender lo que pretendía hacer con eso, enseguida el supremo Kaioshin y su aprendiz saltaron de la montaña y aterrizaron frente a Gohan. Trunks se acercó detrás de él siempre alerta a lo que fuera a suceder.

-Les explicaré los detalles más adelante, pero ahora, dos personas se están aproximando hasta aquí-dijo el supremo Kaioshin mientras se acercaba a Gohan-me gustaría que confíes en mí y no te muevas-

-Está bien, pero ¿por qué...?-quiso preguntar Trunks pero no pudo terminar su pregunta porque, de repente, dos tipos fuertes que llevaban lo que parecía ser un dispositivo con forma de una lámpara de aceite y con un tatuaje de una "M" en sus frentes aparecieron interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-preguntó Gohan mientras observaba a los dos tipos delante de él y Trunks. El hombre que sostenía el dispositivo notó que el sensor en la parte superior giraba como un loco, lo que indicaba que había un gran poder por ahí cerca.

-¡Eh!-dijo aquel hombre a su compañero-¡mira esta reacción!-

-Jajaja, estoy seguro de que Babidi-sama estará muy feliz-respondió su compañero con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Ambos hombres se dirigieron velozmente hacia Gohan pero el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se puso en posición de ataque listo para pelear contra ellos, el supremo Kaioshin se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente usó una técnica en Gohan que lo hizo congelarse e incapaz de moverse.

-_¡¿Qué?!_-pensó Gohan mientras intentaba mover su cuerpo pero no podía_-¿p-por qué no puedo mover mi cuerpo? ¿qué me está pasando?_-

Reaccionó al sentir un enorme peso encima de él y pudo ver a uno de aquellos hombres con tatuaje de "M" en su frente sujetó a Gohan fuertemente mientras su compañero se ocupaba de clavarle la aguja en la boquilla del dispositivo y comenzaba a extraerle la energía al tiempo que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros gritaba de dolor intentando zafarse del agarre, más no le era posible debido a que el supremo Kaioshin hacia todo lo posible por mantenerlo congelado en su lugar haciendo que no le fuera posible escapar.

-¡AGH! ¡GOHAN-SAN!-gritó Trunks al ver cómo aquellos hombres le arrebataban la fuerza y energía a su sensei-¡no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada! ¡tengo que ayudarlo!-

-¡No! ¡no te muevas! ¡no lo ayudes! Sé lo que estoy haciendo, confía en mí-dijo el supremo Kaioshin impidiendo que el adolescente transformado en súper saiyajin II fuera a hacer algo para ayudar a Gohan, Trunks desvió la mirada hacia Gohan viendo como poco a poco su transformación de súper saiyajin II se desvanecía para dar paso al súper saiyajin y finalmente su cabello volvió a su aspecto original.

-Bien, ya está repleto de energía-dijo aquel hombre removiendo el dispositivo que había inyectado en Gohan hacía solo unos segundos.

-Jajaja, eso fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba-respondió su compañero soltando a Gohan haciendo que cayera boca abajo en el suelo ya sin fuerzas para poder incorporarse. Trunks sintió sus ojos humedecerse por las lágrimas al ver a su amor tendido en el suelo como si… como si él… ¡no! no quería pensar en eso, no ahora-¡ya fue suficiente, hay que irnos pronto de aquí!-

Ambos hombres remontaron vuelo y se alejaron de allí dejando a Gohan tendido en el suelo, débil, inconsciente e incapaz de incorporarse por su cuenta.

-¡Gohan!-exclamó Trunks quien se acercó corriendo hacia Gohan, lo cargó como pudo colocándolo en sus rodillas y al voltearlo para que quedara boca arriba, pudo ver que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor en su rostro-no… ¡Gohan! vamos, levántate ¡puedes hacerlo! por favor levántate ¡tengo fe en ti!-

-Es imposible que pueda levantarse por su cuenta, acaban de extraer parte de su energía-dijo el supremo Kaioshin viendo al adolescente intentando despertar a Gohan sin éxito alguno, desvió la mirada hacia su aprendiz quien estaba de pie junto a él-¡Kibito, encárgate de Gohan!-

-¡Entendido!-respondió el aprendiz de Kaioshin, caminó hacia donde estaba Trunks, colocó su mano en la espalda del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gohan comenzó a despertar de su inconsciencia-¡ya estás curado! puedes levantarte ahora, Son Gohan-

-¿Uh?-Gohan abrió lentamente los ojos al ver todo a su alrededor borroso al principio, así que cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo pudo encontrarse con Trunks delante de él-¿Trunks?-

-¡Gohan-san!-exclamó Trunks felizmente mientras abrazaba a su amor con fuerza, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros le devolvió el abrazo mientras sonreía, hacía tanto que no era la última vez que el adolescente lo llamó de esa manera-estaba preocupado por ti ¡por un segundo pensé que algo malo te había pasado!-

-Oye, no pienses eso. mírame, estoy bien ¿qué no lo ves?-dijo Gohan señalándose a sí mismo mostrándole a Trunks que no le había pasado nada malo, el adolescente de cabellos lilas intentó contener las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos y abrazó a Gohan con fuerza otra vez, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros correspondió el abrazo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda para consolarlo.

-¡Gohan! ¡Trunks!-los llamó el supremo Kaioshin haciendo que ambos semi-saiyajin se separaron y volvieran sus miradas hacia él-vamos tras ellos, vengan conmigo si quieren una explicación más detallada-

-Pero ¿qué rayos es...?-preguntó Trunks pero otra vez su sensei lo interrumpió impidiendo que terminara su pregunta.

-De acuerdo, iremos con ustedes-respondió Gohan interrumpiendo a su aprendiz.

El supremo Kaioshin sonrió ante la respuesta de Gohan y después de eso, los cuatro guerreros comenzaron a volar lejos de allí. Una vez que estuvieron a unos pocos metros de distancia del lugar donde tuvieron su primer encuentro, el supremo Kaioshin volvió su mirada hacia Gohan que volaba a pocos centímetros lejos de él.

-Gracias por prestarles tu energía, realmente aprecio tu ayuda-dijo mirando a Gohan mientras volaban.

-¡Está bien! pero ¿podrías explicar qué está pasando?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando y porque tuvo que darle su energía a esos tipos en primer lugar.

-Por supuesto, aquí en la tierra existe un peligroso monstruo llamado Majin Buu. La ferocidad de Majin Buu era más de lo que su creador Bibidi podía controlar, así que, como resultado, selló temporalmente a Majin Buu dentro de una bola para que no pudiera moverse. En ese momento, tuve una oportunidad y maté a Bibidi antes de que él pudiera romper el sello de Majin Buu, él fue dejado en la tierra en el momento en que los humanos recién comenzaban a caminar. Se consideró que era mejor no estimularlo más de lo necesario, pensamos que el problema había terminado... pero recientemente descubrimos algo terrible.

-¿Algo terrible?-dijo Trunks mientras escuchaba atentamente las palabras del supremo Kaioshin.

-¡El mago Bibidi tuvo un hijo! el mago Babidi tiene el mismo corazón lleno de maldad que su padre Bibidi-dijo el supremo Kaioshin con enojo.

-Ya veo, en resumen, quieres que evitemos que resuciten a este tal Majin Buu, ¿verdad?-preguntó Gohan mirándolo-entonces ¿este tal Babidi es un tipo fuerte?-

-Utiliza magia formidable pero no tiene ningún gran poder-respondió el supremo Kaioshin-espero que no tenga más guerreros fuertes a su lado sino su magia le permitirá aprovecharse del mal que existe en los corazones de la gente como esos dos tipos y luego, manipularlos.

-Pero ¿por qué me atacaron?-preguntó Gohan aún confundido.

-Parece que necesitan una gran cantidad de energía pura, por eso tuvieron que tomar tu energía, Son Gohan.

-¡Así que esa es la razón! ahora que entiendo las circunstancias ¡debo proteger la tierra sin importar que pase!-exclamó Gohan con un tono de enojo recordando todos los problemas que él y Trunks sufrieron hace tres años, recordó que casi estuvo a punto de perderlo durante su última batalla contra #17 y #18 y también recordó la muerte de Mirai-¡no quiero revivir semejante infierno de nuevo!-

-Está bien-dijo el supremo Kaioshin mientras le sonreía a Gohan volviendo a mirar hacia el horizonte, pero de repente pudo sentir que los hombres de Babidi empiezan a volar cada vez más y más bajo-¡han comenzado a descender!-

-¡Eso es extraño...! pensé que ya habíamos investigado esta área antes-dijo Kibito con Gohan y Trunks (quien deshizo su transformación de súper saiyajin II hace unos minutos) que volaban detrás de él.


	5. Capítulo V

Capítulo V.

Luego de estar volando por varios minutos, Spopovich y su compañero, Yamu, aterrizaron frente a la nave-escondite del malvado mago Babidi al tiempo que el supremo Kaioshin, Gohan, Trunks y Kibito se escondían en una montaña no muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraban los dos secuaces de Babidi. Los cuatro guerreros pudieron ver como Spopovich y Yamu se acercaban a la nave y automáticamente se abrió una compuerta que permitiría a ambos hombres ingresar a la nave para entregarle la energía de Gohan a Babidi para que pueda resucitar a Majin Buu y liberarlo de su encierro.

-Hay algo por allí... puedo ver rastros de excavación alrededor de este lugar-dijo Yamu mirando los rastros alrededor de la nave espacial.

-¡Eso es! Babidi debió haber enterrado su nave espacial en el suelo para ocultarla ¡es por eso que buscamos por todas partes y aún no lo descubrimos!-exclamó Kibito enojado desde la montaña donde él, Gohan, Trunks y su maestro se escondían.

-Lo que probablemente significa que Babidi sabía que habíamos venido a la tierra...-dijo el supremo Kaioshin-de lo contrario, no se habría tomado la molestia de ocultar su nave-

-¿No deberíamos atacarlos antes de que puedan usar la energía de Gohan?-preguntó Trunks mirando al supremo Kaioshin y su aprendiz pero en ese momento, Gohan pudo sentir un ki saliendo de la nave.

-¡Oigan! ¡esperen un minuto! ¡alguien está saliendo!-dijo Gohan. Los otros tres guerreros volvieron la vista hacia la compuerta de la nave y pudieron ver a un hombre que se parece más a un demonio que viste un traje azul claro que cubre todo su cuerpo a excepción de su pecho junto con una capa de pinchos blancos, un cinturón blanco y botas blancas. Gohan, Trunks, el supremo Kaioshin y Kibito pudieron notar que ese demonio tenía un tatuaje de "M" en su frente y eso no era lo único notorio, Babidi acababa de salir de la nave espacial con él.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡es Dabura!-exclamó el supremo Kaioshin sorprendido por la repentina aparición de aquel demonio-¡Babidi tiene al rey del Reino de los Demonios en la palma de su mano! Dabura estando aquí, fue un gran error de cálculo... en solo pensar en tener a Babidi y a Dabura juntos...-

-¿Es ese tipo fuerte de allí?-le preguntó Gohan al Kaioshin mientras miraban atentamente a Dabura.

-Por supuesto, él es el guerrero número uno en otro mundo conocido como el Reino de los Demonios-respondió el supremo Kaioshin.

-Bueno, cualquiera que sea el caso... debemos luchar ¡no tiene sentido esconderse aquí! hay que ir rápido-sugirió Gohan.

-¡No! una vez que entramos en la nave enemiga caeremos directamente en sus manos. Así que es mejor hacer un plan.

-Eso debería estar bien, incluso si eso es lo que quieren nuestros enemigos-dijo Gohan mientras apretaba sus puños con determinación.

-¿Eh?-el supremo Kaioshin lo miró confundido-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Es simple, ya sabes. ¡y es que somos más fuertes que ellos!

-¡¿Qué?!

El supremo Kaioshin no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque pudo ver cómo Gohan y Trunks saltaron de la montaña donde se escondían y aterrizaron frente a Dabura y Babidi, quienes sintieron su presencia nada más se pusieron de pie delante de ellos.

-_Maldición... ¡Maldición!_-pensó el supremo Kaioshin viendo a Gohan y Trunks de pie frente a Babidi y Dabura-_les dije que era necesario hacer un plan, ¡pero no quieren escucharme!_-se volvió su mirada hacia su aprendiz-¡Kibito! ¡vamos, tenemos que ayudarlos!-

Sin perder un segundo más, ambos Kaios saltaron desde la montaña y aterrizaron detrás de Gohan y Trunks en posición de ataque.

-Bueno, bueno, ¡parece que empezamos a ser acosados por algunas personas!-dijo Babidi sosteniendo el dispositivo que se parecía mucho una lámpara de aceite en sus manos- ¿has venido aquí para alimentar a Majin Buu con tu energía?-se volteó para volver a entrar a la nave-siento mucho no poder darles la bienvenida, chicos. Pero tengo que prepararme para el renacimiento de Majin Buu; sin embargo, tendrán a Dabura para que juegue con ustedes mientras tanto-

-¡No te dejaré ir a ningún lado, Babidi!-exclamó el supremo Kaioshin, corrió hacia la nave para detener al mago malvado pero Dabura se posicionó delante de él bloqueando su camino.

-¿De veras?-dijo Dabura mientras se colocaba entre la compuerta de la nave y el supremo Kaioshin-bueno, si quieres detenerlo, tienes que derrotarme ¡lo cual creo que sería imposible para ti!-

-Gohan...-dijo Trunks llamando la su atención de su sensei (y de su amante)-déjame ir primero, voy a pelear con él-

-¿Eh? ¿están planeando atacar uno tras otro?-dijo Dabura viendo a los semi-saiyajin con una sonrisa maliciosa-incluso si pelean los dos juntos no tienen una oportunidad contra mí-

-Está bien, tú vas a pelear primero, Trunks-respondió Gohan a su aprendiz-¡pero no bajes la guardia!-

-¡Entendido!-respondió el adolescente de cabellos lilas, se puso en posición de ataque y miró a Dabura desafiante-¡no me subestimes! ¡te mostraré el verdadero poder de los saiyajin!-

-¡¿VAN A LUCHAR UNO POR UNO?!-dijo el supremo Kaioshin viendo a Trunks-¡NO TIENES IDEA DE CUÁN PODEROSO ES DABURA ¡TIENEN QUE PELEAR JUNTOS!-

-Heh, ¡incluso el Kaioshin piensa lo mismo!-comentó el Rey demonio sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Te mostraré los resultados de mi entrenamiento!-exclamó Trunks, apretó los puños con fuerza y comenzó a elevar su ki enormemente hasta que se convirtió en un súper saiyajin II haciendo que Dabura se sorprenda y Gohan sonriera con orgullo de lo fuerte que se había vuelto su aprendiz mientras él estuvo allí para entrenar con él-¡te aniquilaré rápido para que Majin Buu no resucite!-

-¡No me subestimes, niño!-exclamó Dabura enfadado. Trunks se puso en posición de ataque y rápidamente voló hacia Dabura listo para atacarlo, pero el Rey demonio comenzó a pelear contra él y la batalla comenzó, el adolescente le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara y cuándo iba a dar otro, Dabura dio un paso atrás para que pudieran enviarse golpes y ataques uno contra el otro pero ambos eran demasiado fuertes, así que se separaron después de un largo tiempo luchando.

-¡Oh! ¡ha igualado su poder con Dabura!-exclamó el supremo Kaioshin asombrado.

-S-sí... ese poder... ¡es increíble!-exclamó Kibito mirando la batalla con su maestro.

-No, no son iguales-dijo Gohan-ni siquiera está tomando esto en serio...-

-¿Cómo se volvieron tan fuertes en tan poco tiempo?-preguntó el supremo Kaioshin al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros aún asombrado por lo que acababa de ver.

-Nuestro deseo de ser fuertes y nuestra preparación ha sido enorme-respondió Gohan-necesitábamos suficiente poder para proteger la paz sin importar que clase de enemigo apareciera-

Después de pelear por un largo rato, Trunks y Dabura se posicionaron uno frente al otro sin abandonar sus posiciones de ataque, el adolescente aún convertido en súper saiyajin II y miró al Rey demonio desfiante mientras apretaba sus puños hasta el punto de casi hacerlos sangrar.

-¿Ese es tu todo poder?-le preguntó el adolescente al Rey demonio-si aún estás ocultando tu verdadero poder, ahora puede ser el momento adecuado para liberarlo o si no siquiera tendrás la oportunidad de luchar con todo tu poder-

-No te preocupes por eso. por un momento, pensé que el cincuenta por ciento de mi poder sería suficiente para derrotarte-dijo Dabura sin abandonar su posición de ataque mientras apretaba los puños-pero, ya que insistes tanto...-

De repente, el Rey demonio incrementó su energía a niveles inimaginables mostrando su verdadero poder, volviéndose más fuerte y más poderoso que antes, Trunks lo miró con el ceño fruncido y el supremo Kaioshin se sorprendió mientras retrocedía levemente.

-¡Qué... energía! ¡¿así que ese es todo su poder?-pensó mientras observaba el aspecto de Dabura una vez que alcanzó todo su poder

-Bien, tal y como tú lo deseaste-dijo el Rey demonio con una sonrisa burlona al semi-saiyajin adolescente- ¡este es todo mi poder!-

-¡De acuerdo, muéstrame lo que tienes!-dijo Trunks sin quitar su sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Ja! Te arrepentirás de esto pronto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro de la nave espacial de Babidi, una vez que ingresó a la nave, el malvado mago se acercó a lo que parecía ser una gran bola púrpura cargando el dispositivo que contenía la energía de Gohan en sus manos.

-Durante los últimos ocho años... hemos estado recolectando energía de varios planetas-dijo Babidi aún sujetando aquel dispositivo-y solo hemos alcanzado la mitad de lo que necesitábamos ¡Mi Majin Buu saldrá ahora mismo! ¡me mostrará su cara increíblemente adorable!-introdujo el dispositivo en esa gran bola y la aguja del medidor marcó una "M" indicando que la energía era más de lo que necesitaba para resucitar al peligroso monstruo que estaba dentro de aquella bola-i-imposible... la energía recolectada es mucho más grande de lo que imaginé... ¿cuántas personas habrán matado esos idiotas para obtener tanta energía?-la aguja seguía indicando la "M" y una alarma comenzó a sonar dentro de la nave espacial-l-lleno... lleno... lleno... ¡lleno! ¡está en su máxima potencia! ¡Majin Buu está en su máxima potencia! ¡finalmente está resucitando!-comenzó a calmarse porque era demasiado emocionante para él saber que la creación de su padre resucitaría muy pronto-¡este no es el momento para sobre exaltarse! ¡debo enviar la esfera afuera pronto o su resurrección podría romper la nave!-

Sin perder un segundo, Babidi presionó un botón que hizo que la plataforma donde Majin Buu y él estaban de pie se levantara hasta que quedaron afuera justo detrás de Gohan, Kibito y el supremo Kaioshin.

-¡Babidi!-dijo el Kaioshin sentiendo su presencia detrás de ellos- y... ¡esa es la esfera de Majin Buu!-

-Hehehe ¡es tiempo de una celebración, Kaioshin! ¡Finalmente, Majin Buu ha sido llevado al máximo potencial!-exclamó Babidi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-No... ¡no puede ser!-exclamó el supremo Kaioshin con sus ojos abiertos al igual que Gohan, quien estaba sorprendido por la idea de tener que luchar contra ese peligroso monstruo. De repente, un poco de vapor comenzó a salir de la plataforma donde Majin Buu había sido colocado, llamando la atención de Trunks y Dabura quienes iban a comenzar a pelear usando su máximo poder. Babidi volvió su mirada emocionada a la bola púrpura donde estaba sellado Majin Buu.

-Ahora... llegó el momento ¡Sal ya, Majin Buu!

-¡E-eso es todo por ahora, Gohan! ¡tenemos que irnos de aquí!-dijo el supremo Kaioshin desviando su mirada al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

-¿Irnos? ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-respondió Gohan viéndolo fijamente-¡no podemos dejar las cosas como están!-

-¡Escúchame! ¡estamos indefensos ante Majin Buu! ¡nadie puede interponerse en su camino! ¡si nos quedamos aquí estaremos bien muertos!

-¡Finalmente lo voy a conocer! Me pregunto cómo será la mayor creación de mi padre...-dijo Babidi con impaciencia-¡date prisa y sal de ahí!-

-Pero, Kaioshin...-Gohan intentó hablar pero fue interrumpido por éste último.

-¡SÓLO APRESÚRATE Y VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ!

-Yo...-dijo Gohan desviando su mirada a la esfera que estaba conteniendo a Majin Buu aunque no por mucho tiempo y luego desvió la mirada hacia el supremo Kaioshin-si el supremo Kaioshin lo dice...- dirigió su mirada hacia Trunks quien aún no había deshecho su transformación de súper saiyajin II-¡Trunks! es todo por ahora ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!-

Pero antes de que pudieran siquiera tomar vuelo para salir de esa área, la bola de color púrpura se abrió en dos mitades haciendo que el supremo Kaioshin pusiera una expresión de shock ante la idea de ver a ese peligroso monstruo salir de allí pero una vez que la bola se abrió por completo, los cuatro guerreros se dieron cuenta de que no había nada allí.

-Qué vergüenza, está vacío-dijo Dabura viendo la bola partida en dos mitades completamente vacía.

-Esto no puede... ser verdad-dijo Babidi con una mirada sorprendida-pero ¿por qué?-

-Jajajaja ¡qué suerte tenemos! qué pena, Babidi, pero parece que tu Majin Buu ya no existe más...-dijo el supremo Kaioshin mientras reía a carcajadas-estuvo sellado demasiado tiempo, ¡ni siquiera podía usar la energía absorbida para restaurar su antiguo poder!-

-M-Maldita sea...-murmuró el malvado mago furioso al saber que su plan había fallado y que no iba a poder conocer la mayor creación de su padre.

-¡Gohan! ¡ahora solo tenemos que derrotar a Dabura y Babidi y la paz volverá otra vez!-exclamó el supremo Kaioshin mirando a Gohan.

-N-No...- murmuró Gohan llamando la atención del Kaioshin-un increíble ki está creciendo... puedo sentirlo cerca de nosotros… y viene de...- elevó su mirada hacia el cielo donde una nube blanca flotaba sobre ellos cubriendo el cielo, el supremo Kaioshin, su aprendiz Kibito y Trunks levantaron sus miradas al cielo viendo esa enorme nube blanca sobre ellos.

* * *

¡Hola, si, soy yo otra vez!

Lamento mucho si los dejo un tiempo esperando a que la nueva actualización llegue pero... sucede que no he podido escribir muchos capítulos para este fanfic porque he perdido gran parte de las vacaciones estudiando para recuperar un examen de la escuela de arte, apenas tuve tiempo libre para escribir este fanfic, corregir algunos fanfic viejos, traducir fanfics nuevos, hacer nuevos dibujos, etc.

A lo que quiero llegar con esto es que... si van están esperando a que publique una nueva actualización pues, tendrán que ser pacientes, estuve chateando con mi amigo de Discord, Jester, hace unos días y me dijo que ya tiene la traducción del volumen cuatro de "Gohan x Trunks AFTER" casi terminada pero que aún no sabe cuándo va a publicar la traducción, porque de ahí es donde saco material para inspirarme y la mayoría de los diálogos en el fanfic están basados en ese fan doujinshi.

En fin, sepan disculparme si me demoro actualizando el fanfic y... en cuanto a los fanfics que pensaba actualizar de "South Park", supongo que quedarán pospuestos hasta el próximo verano ya que no tuve oportunidad estas vacaciones para ponerme al corriente y corregir esos fanfics y tratar de actualizarlos u_u

Otra vez, mil disculpas, nos veremos en otro momento.

N3k00-Ch4N.


	6. Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI.

Los cuatro guerreros contemplaron aquella enorme nube blanca sobre ellos sin abandonar su posición de ataque y siempre alertas en caso de que Majin Buu saliera de aquella nube pero los segundos y minutos pasaban y aquella nube no daba siquiera indicios de querer moverse de su lugar, aún así, la nube permanecía intacta en su misma posición en el cielo, justo debajo de los cuatro guerreros quienes la observaban con las pupilas de sus ojos encogidas, hasta que el supremo Kaioshin pudo sentir un ki incrementarse cada vez más en aquella nube reconociendo que Gohan tenía razón cuando dijo que una forma de energía extraña estaba dentro de aquella nube, Kibito desvió la mirada por un segundo hacia su maestro sin entender que estaba pasando y porque su expresión había cambiado tan repentinamente pero después de sentir el ki de aquella nube (al igual que Trunks, quien también estaba en shock por lo que dijo su sensei y por aquel ki que crecía dentro de esa nube) pudo entender que estaba sucediendo.

-¡El ki... el ki salió de esa nube!-exclamó Gohan mientras los otros tres guerreros volvían a elevar sus miradas hacia el cielo-¡es de la nube que vimos salir de la esfera!-

-¿Qué... a dónde están mirando?-le preguntó Babidi a Dabura completamente confundido sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-Están mirando a la nube... ¡esa nube contiene energía concentrada al cien por ciento!-respondió Dabura al mago malvado con los ojos fijos en el cielo mientras miraba la nube con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-No... no querrás decir que...-dijo el supremo Kaioshin mientras miraba la nube aún en un estado de shock del que era incapaz de salir, Gohan vio la nube atentamente y su boca se abrió ligeramente cuando vio que la nube comenzó a distorsionarse y contorsionarse, mezclándose hasta que tomó una forma sólida y de esta forma sólida apareció un monstruo rosado y esponjoso frente a los guerreros, Babidi y Dabura. Todos se sorprenden de la repentina aparición de ese monstruo que solo movía su cabeza hacia ambos lados y sonrío enormemente al parecer estaba feliz de haberse liberado de su sello.

-I-increíble... ¿esa cosa realmente es Majin Buu?-preguntó Dabura viendo a la rosada y esponjosa criatura desde su posición.

-No estoy seguro, el único que lo ha visto es el Kaioshin-respondió Babidi volteando su mirada al supremo Kaioshin.

-¿E-eso realmente es Majin Buu?-le preguntó Gohan sintiendo un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda.

-Sí, es él-respondió el supremo Kaioshin-nunca olvidaré esa aterradora cara-

-Entonces... ¿realmente es él? -Dabura preguntó de nuevo con una expresión ligeramente sorprendida.

-¡Huh! ¡así que realmente es él!-exclamó Babidi asombrado. Majin Buu estaba completamente al margen de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y comenzó a flexionar su espalda tocando sus botas amarillas con sus manos enguantadas y luego comenzó a alargar sus brazos.

-Suponiendo que es un Majin, siempre pensé que sería enorme... ¡se acabó! ¡estamos perdidos!-exclamó el supremo Kaioshin con un tono de pánico en la voz.

-Bueno... admito que es un enemigo fuerte-dijo Gohan con voz serena-pero no creo que sea invencible-

-¡¿E-en serio?!-preguntó el supremo Kaioshin viendo a Gohan con incredulidad.

-Sí, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que este tipo no es invencible-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros. Babidi se acercó a Majin Buu, quien ahora estaba con los brazos cruzados y su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rosado y esponjoso rostro, el mago malvado contempló asombrado la creación de su padre a la que acababa de liberar del sello que lo contenía durante mucho tiempo, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando observó a Majin Buu completamente emocionado como un niño que había recibido un juguete nuevo para su cumpleaños.

-¡Hey, Buu!-lo llamó Babidi pero el monstruo rosado simplemente lo ignoró mientras permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados-Buu, soy Babidi ¡yo soy quién que te liberó del sello! ¡soy tu amo de ahora en adelante!-

-¿Uh?-dijo Buu una vez que reaccionó, giró su mirada hacia el mago y sacó su lengua morada delante de él como si fuera un niño pequeño-¡BOO! ¡HAHAHAHA!-

-Maldición...-murmuró Dabura un poco molesto por la actitud infantil del monstruo-¡es un completo idiota! no sé por qué pero parece que hemos fallado... no es más que un pedazo de basura sin cerebro ni poder-

-Trunks...-dijo Gohan mientras caminaba hacia su aprendiz y amante que todavía estaba convertido en un súper saiyajin II-creo que es hora de poner mi entrenamiento a prueba-

-¡Está bien, Gohan!-dijo Trunks sin mirarlo pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, Gohan caminó unos pasos más hasta posicionarse junto al adolescente.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó el supremo Kaioshin con las puplias de sus ojos encogidas al tamaño de unas diminutas bolas de vidrio sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando salir del la boca semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros.

-Por favor, Kaioshin. Estaré bien, he trabajado duro por este momento-dijo Gohan mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza-¡te enseñaré lo que tengo!-

Gohan y Majin Buu se miraron fijamente uno al otro en silencio, Gohan observaba a Majin Buu con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro mientras que el enorme y esponjoso monstruo rosado solo permanecía de pie con una sonrisa alegre y boba al mismo tiempo. Al parecer, el único en aquella zona de batalla que le temía al rostro de Majin Buu era el supremo Kaioshin, pues él mejor que nadie recordaba perfectamente lo peligroso y poderoso que ese monstruo podía llegar a ser. Aunque no lo demostrara, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros esperaba impacientemente a que Majin Buu hiciera su primer movimiento, estaba ansioso de pelear contra él cuanto antes y volver a traer la paz en la tierra, también estaba convencido de que lograría derrotarlo, después de todo, había estado entrenando un largo tiempo con su padre y el Kaiosama del Norte, luego en la habitación del tiempo ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? De pronto, el monstruo rosado reaccionó al escuchar unos pasos aproximarse hacia él y al voltearse notó que se trataba de Babidi, quien se acercaba para hablar con él.

-H-hey, Majin Buu. ¡Soy Babidi, hijo de Bibidi, aquel que te creó!-dijo Babidi una vez que estuvo de pie frente a la mayor creación de su malvado padre, Bibidi-estuviste sellado una esfera por mucho tiempo ¡pero finalmente logré reunir suficiente energía para poder liberarte! A partir de hoy, yo seré tu nuevo amo ¿escuchaste?-

-¿Huh?-dijo Majin Buu viendo al malvado mago con sus ojos ligeramente abiertos y con una expresión de confusión en el rostro, no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo y nuevamente desvió la mirada hacia otro lado mientras cruzaba los brazos despreocupadamente sin prestarle atención siquiera a Babidi.

-¡Oye! ¡podrías decirme hola por lo menos!-exclamó Babidi molesto al verse ignorado por la mayor creación de su padre-¡muestra un poco de agradecimiento por haberte liberado en primer lugar!-

-Amo Babidi-dijo Dabura acercándose al malvado mago hijo de Bibidi-no entiendo el cómo ni el porqué pero parece que esto resultó ser un gran fracaso, no hay forma de que alguien que parece ser tan idiota pueda ser tan fuerte-Majin Buu desvió la mirada hacia el rey demonio dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando de él, caminó hacia él dando unos fuertes pisotones que hicieron temblar la tierra bajo los pies de Gohan, Trunks, el supremo Kaioshin y su aprendiz, Kibito. Dabura se dio cuenta de que aquel monstruo rosado y esponjoso estaba de pie frente a él con sus manos cerradas en puños listo para pelear-¿qué? Me llamo Dabura ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?-

-_No sé porqué pero presiento que algo bueno no va a salir de esta conversación, bueno, si es que puedo llamar conversación al hecho de que Dabura está hablando solo_-pensó Trunks viendo la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo entre el rey demonio y el peligroso monstruo rosado. El supremo Kaioshin observaba todo apretando los puños con fuerza mientras la ira se reflejaba en su rostro, en cambio, Gohan permanecía de pie tranquilo y sin mostrar ninguna otra emoción mientras permanecía alerta a la situación.

-¿Sabes? no sé mucho sobre ti-dijo el rey demonio viendo a Majin Buu con una sonrisa perversa y burlona a la vez-pero desde mi punto de vista puedo deducir que eres un completo estúpido-

De pronto, de unos pequeños huecos que había en el cuerpo de Majin Buu brotó humo, haciendo que Gohan abandonara su estado de alerta y quedara completamente sorprendido. Sin perder un segundo, el monstruo rosado atacó a Dabura picando sus ojos con sus dedos con tanta fuerza que salió sangre de sus cuencas, esto hizo que el rey demonio se quejara y gritara de dolor, aquel monstruo lo había dejado ciego y era incapaz de ver a su oponente. De repente, sintió como Majin Buu le daba una fuerte patada y lo lanzó lejos de él haciendo que se estrellara de cabeza contra una montaña la cual se desmoronó y cayó encima del rey demonio dejando a todos sorprendidos, incluso a Babidi pero este dejó de lado su sorpresa para mostrar emoción.

-Eso fue… ¡magnifico!-exclamó el malvado mago con entusiasmo al ver el potencial de Majin Buu-¡el poder de Majin Buu es sin dudas asombroso! Derrotó a Dabura de un solo golpe, sabía que era fuerte a pesar de todo ¡su poder es exactamente lo que mi padre me describió!-

-Ese… ese es el verdadero poder de Majin Buu…-dijo el supremo Kaioshin sin dejar de apretar sus puños con fuerza mientras veía a aquel peligroso monstruo rosado celebrar su triunfo contra el rey demonio.

-Por un momento, pude sentir que el ki de Majin Buu estalló en todo su potencial…-comentó Gohan quien estaba casi tan sorprendido como el supremo Kaioshin o quizás más, en eso, mientras Majin Buu celebraba su victoria, sintió algo afilado atravesarlo y al bajar su mirada vio una lanza clavada en su estómago, Babidi desvió la mirada para saber quien había arrojado la lanza contra la mayor creación de su padre y de las rocas de la montaña salió Dabura, al parecer estaba vivo y a pesar de estar ciego, algo de sangre escurría de sus ojos.

-¡I-idiota! ¡¿cómo te atreves a atacar así a Majin Buu?!-preguntó Babidi viendo al rey demonio furioso.

-Amo Babidi, este Majin Buu es un inútil, jamás será un fiel subordinado-respondió Dabura con sangre chorreando de sus ojos-reconozco que su fuerza es sorprendente y sé que hemos esperado mucho tiempo para que por fin resucitara pero… algún día él se revelará contra usted y será capaz de crear gran destrucción a su alrededor. Odio decir esto pero ¡tenemos que deshacernos de él mientras tengamos oportunidad!-

Majin Buu llevó sus manos hacia la lanza que fue clavada en su estómago y la removió sin mucho esfuerzo dejando expuesto un hueco en su estómago que se cerró en cuestión de segundos horrorizando al rey demonio, el monstruo rosado desvió la mirada hacia Dabura y volvió a poner su sonrisa alegre de antes asustándolo cada vez más.

-Tú-habló Majin Buu viendo a Dabura-¡Buu te comerá!-Dabura reaccionó olvidando por completo su miedo a aquel monstruo y enseguida se lanzó atacarlo pero éste movió la antena en su cabeza y un rayo de energía salió de ésta-¡Buu te convertirá en una galleta!-

El monstruo esponjoso y rosado disparó su ataque contra Dabura haciendo que fuera incapaz de moverse, el rey demonio comenzó a gritar de dolor al sentir cómo esa luz blanca comenzaba a cambiarlo hasta que se convirtió en una gran galleta. Cuando Majin Buu terminó su transformación, tomó la galleta con ambas manos, abrió la boca y empezó a devorar la galleta que tenía la forma del rey demonio rápidamente, una vez que devoró la galleta, la masticó un par de veces antes de tragarla.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamó Trunks con una mirada de asombro en sus ojos azules por lo que acababa de ver hace unos segundos-él... ¡él se lo comió!-

-¡Espléndido!-dijo Babidi asombrado-lamento haber dudado de tu poder, Majin Buu. Dabura no era bueno para nada más que para ser comido-

-Ahora puedo entenderlo, Kaioshin-sama. Tenías razón todo este tiempo acerca de que su poder estaba más allá de nuestra imaginación-dijo Gohan frunciendo el ceño.

-Es demasiado tarde para poder volar lejos de aquí-dijo el supremo Kaioshin-nadie puede detener a ese monstruo-

-¿Estás seguro?-el supremo Kaioshin volteó la mirada al ver a Gohan estirando los brazos y las piernas para desestresar sus músculos y cuando terminó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros desvió su mirada hacia su aprendiz y amante-Trunks. Voy a pelear contra él, ¡así que ahora estoy al frente de esta batalla! si ves que fallo, entonces todo dependerá de ti-

-Gohan, no... ¿por qué dices algo así?-dijo Trunks con preocupación en su voz-¡no puedo dejarte morir! ¡acabo de volver a verte luego de estar dos largos días defendiendo la tierra por mi cuenta! no quiero perderte, por favor... déjame pelear contra Majin Buu contigo, tal como dijo el supremo Kaioshin, si trabajamos juntos podríamos derrotarlo fácilmente-

-¡Trunks, hablo en serio! si algo malo llega a pasarme, serás el único guerrero que deberá derrotar a Majin Buu y a los próximos enemigos-dijo Gohan mientras veía a Trunks con enojo-así que quédate detrás de mí. voy a pelear primero-

Cuando el adolescente de cabellos lilas vio a Gohan con el enojo chispeando de sus oscuras orbes, recordó el momento en que era solo un niño y voló a East City para ayudar a Gohan a luchar con los androides cuando solo tenía catorce años.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Gohan seguía atacando a los androides transformado en súper saiyajin con todo lo que tenía pero ellos bloqueaban sus golpes o los esquivaban. Hasta ese punto, ya estaba herido y tenía la ropa algo rota y llena de polvo, su respiración era irregular y apenas podía mantener un ojo abierto, #17 y #18 avanzaron lentamente hasta quedar parados frente al semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros. Gohan elevó su mirada hacia los androides quienes lo observaban cada uno con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro._

_-¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que te eliminemos?-preguntó #17, Gohan estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por una voz muy familiar para él. _

_-Gohan ¡no!-gritó Trunks quien se aproximaba volando hacia él, el semi-saiyajin desvió la mirada sorprendido, el niño de cabellos lilas descendió y aterrizó a unos centímetros de él-Gohan, no lo hagas, no quiero que sigas peleando solo ¡quiero ayudarte!-_

_-Trunks, vete de aquí cuanto antes, es peligroso para mí que estés aquí-le ordenó Gohan, desvió la mirada hacia los androides que se aproximaban preparando otro ataque de energía y volvió su mirada hacia el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas-¿qué estás esperando, Trunks? ¡vete de aquí ahora!-_

_-¡No! ¡no pienso irme de aquí! quiero ayudarte, Gohan ¡déjame ayudarte!-dijo Trunks, ambos pudieron ver que los androides se acercaban cada vez más a ellos y ya tenían preparado su ataque de energía. _

_-Trunks, corre…-dijo Gohan pero el menor seguía sin moverse de su lugar-¡TRUNKS, CORRE Y VETE DE AQUÍ ANTES QUE TE MATEN!-_

_El niño retrocedió unos pasos atemorizado, nunca antes había oído a Gohan gritarle así. Solo se limitó a tragar saliva, asintió y sin perder más tiempo salió volando de allí abandonando a Gohan. Cuando vio que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas se había ido, Gohan otra vez se puso en posición de ataque preparándose para reanudar su pelea con los androides._

_*Fin flashback*_

* * *

Salió rápidamente de sus recuerdos y vio a Gohan con una chispa destellando en sus ojos azules, si Gohan llegaba a morir en esa batalla, se aseguraría de vengar la muerte de su amante y seguiría protegiendo a la tierra sin él. Esa era una promesa a sí mismo que sin lugar a dudas estaba dispuesto a cumplir sin importar lo que pasara.

-Ya entendí-dijo Trunks mientras asentía levemente, Gohan solo le sonrió y desvió su mirada hacia Majin Buu.

-¡Estás subestimando el poder de Majin Buu!-le dijo el supremo Kaioshin a Gohan quien permanecía allí de pie mirando al esponjoso monstruo-¡¿en serio vas a luchar contra él tú solo?!-

-Sí-respondió Gohan sin ver al supremo Kaioshin-por favor ¡déjame esto a mí! ¡vamos a proteger este mundo!-

-Buu todavía tiene hambre-se quejó Majin Buu al sentir su estómago gruñir mostrando lo hambriento que estaba-¡Buu quiere ir a comer otra cosa!-

-¡Majin Buu! ¡esta es tu oportunidad! ¡deshazte de ellos!-le ordenó Babidi a la mayor creación de su padre. Majin Buu volteó su mirada hacia el mago malvado y sacó su ligeramente lengua púrpura otra vez como si fuera un niño pequeño-¿es esa tu respuesta hacia mí? soy un brujo como mi padre ¿sabes? todo lo que necesito es un simple hechizo para volver a colocarte en tu sello-el monstruo no estaba escuchando las palabras de Babidi, continuó burlándose de él sacando su lengua púrpura mientras se reía-tú no quieres volver a entrar en esa cosa ¿no es así?-el monstruo dejó de burlarse de su amo y solo sonrió y se inclinó frente a él-¡jajaja, eres un buen sirviente! ¡muy bien!-desvió su mirada hacia Gohan-ahora ¡VETE HACIA ALLÁ Y DESTRUYELO, MAJIN BUU!-

Gohan sintió cómo su ira crecía cada vez más con cada segundo que aumentaba su ki hasta que su cabello oscuro se tornó dorado y se convirtió en un super saiyajin I bajo la asombrada mirada de Majin Buu. el súper saiyajin apretó los puños con fuerza mientras miraba al monstruo rosado con furia destellando en sus ojos.

-¡No dejaré que hagas lo que quieras!-exclamó Gohan y sin perder más tiempo, voló hacia Majin Buu, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara y una patada en el estómago que hizo que el monstruo retrocediera unos cuantos pasos. Entonces Gohan comenzó a atacar a Majin Buu con todas sus fuerzas siendo un super saiyan hasta que finalmente le dio otro golpe en el estómago haciendo que Majin Buu se estrellara contra una montaña dejando un gran cráter a su alrededor.

-¡No! ¡Majin Buu!-exclamó Babidi con miedo de perder a uno de sus sirvientes y lo más importante, una de las creaciones más grandes de su padre.

-¡Increíble! Entonces... ¿ese es el verdadero poder de Gohan?-preguntó el supremo Kaoishin observando la batalla con asombro reflejado en sus ojos, pero ese momento solo duró unos segundos pues Gohan pudo ver cómo Majin Buu se levantó de la montaña y fue a atacar al súper saiyajin con un fuerte cabezazo y un puñetazo en el brazo izquierdo, haciendo que el súper saiyajin comenzara a quejarse por el dolor que sentía. El monstruo le dio a Gohan un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula e iba a atacarlo de nuevo, pero el súper saiyajin evitó su ataque bloqueándolo con su brazo para comenzar a luchar entre ellos con todo lo que tenían mientras una enorme esfera de energía los rodeaba, Trunks solo permaneció de pie mirando esa esfera de energía sin hablar, sabía perfectamente lo que está sucediendo, él también sintió la misma energía rodearlo mientras luchaba contra Cell.

Gohan lanzó una explosión de ki contra Majin Buu pero evitó el ataque con una mano, lo que no sabía era que el súper saiyajin se estaba aproximando a él y le dio una fuerte patada en los costados haciendo que Majin Buu escupiera un poco de saliva debido al dolor. Pero el monstruo no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente y le devolvió el ataque al súper saiyajin golpeándolo nuevamente en la mandíbula y pateándolo otra vez en el estómago haciendo que Gohan volara a unos metros de él. Apenas pudo reaccionar de ese ataque porque sintió cómo Majin Buu le dio un puñetazo golpeándolo en la cara enviándolo a volar lejos de él, preparó otro ataque de energía enviándolo a Gohan que se estrelló contra el cuerpo súper saiyajin creando un gran explosión.

-¡GOHAN!-gritó Trunks preocupado de que su sensei, mejor amigo y amante hubiera muerto con ese poderoso ataque, se acercó a la gran nube de humo tratando de encontrar a Gohan pero no pudo verlo en ninguna parte-no... Gohan ¡Gohan!-

-Jajaja ¡estás haciendo un gran trabajo, Majin Buu!-exclamó Babidi emocionado. Trunks apretó los puños con enojo y desvió la mirada hacia el mago malvado.

-Tú... ¡vas a pagar por eso!-dijo Trunks furioso pero su furia no duró mucho porque pudo ver cómo la nube de humo se desvanecía revelando a Gohan, estaba levemente herido pero aún podía seguir luchando después de todo-¡Gohan!... oh, gracias a los dioses que está bien...-

-I-Imposible... ¡nadie podría sobrevivir a un ataque así!-dijo Babidi con un tono de miedo en su voz-él... ¡él es un adversario digno de temer!-

-¡Puedes borrar ya mismo esa sonrisa de tu cara!-dijo Gohan con una mirada desafiante-¡sería grosero de mi parte seguir ocultando mi verdadero poder!-

Majin Buu vio a Gohan sin entender de qué estaba hablando, pero sus dudas finalmente se confirmaron cuando vio cómo el ki del súper saiyajin aumentó aún más mientras un aura dorada y algunos rayos blancos lo rodeaban.

-Así que... ¿Gohan-san no estaba peleando en serio?-preguntó el supremo Kaioshin mirando a Trunks.

-Gohan nunca se pone serio al comienzo de una pelea-respondió Trunks recordando todas las veces que entrenó con su sensei cuando era niño, un preadolescente y ahora como un adolescente-¡especialmente en algo como esto!-

-¡Yo no sabía que Gohan-san podría ser más fuerte que eso!-exclamó el supremo Kaioshin mientras mantenía su vista fija en el adolescente de cabellos lilas sintiendo cómo su ki comenzó a elevarse hasta que casi alcanzar la transformación de súper saiyajin.

-Tenemos que seguir fortaleciéndonos-le dijo Trunks al supremo Kaioshin-¡no podemos permitirnos perder a ningún enemigo!-

El ki de Gohan aumentó más y más con cada segundo pasaba hasta que alcanzó el súper saiyajin II pero él continuó aumentando su ki a medida que sentía cómo la furia y la ira tomaban control de su cuerpo, lo que hizo que el supremo Kaioshin y Kibito se sorprendieran cuando su ki aumentó, en cambio, Majin Buu no parecía estar sorprendido o asombrado con el aumento de ki en Gohan. Por otro lado, Gohan sentía que las palabras que le había dicho su padre hace tres años atrás cuando fue a tener su última batalla con #17 y #18 junto a Trunks tenían efecto en él a medida que incrementaba más su ki, las recordaba perfectamente como si las hubiera escuchado hace apenas unos minutos atrás mientras volaba con el supremo Kaioshin, Trunks y Kibito hacia el escondite donde se hallaba la nave de Babidi.

_"Escúchame, hijo. Vas a alcanzar un nivel de poder mucho más alto que el de un súper saiyajin, éste poder debe responder a una necesidad, tienes que crear esa necesidad. Usa el dolor de la pérdida, tenemos que tomar esto muy en serio"_

-¡Qué fuerza!-exclamó Kibito al sentir que el ki del semi-saiyajin se estaba volviendo más poderoso que antes-¡está sacudiendo todo el suelo! ¡su ki sigue creciendo más y más con cada segundo que pasa!-

El semi-saiyajin lanzó un fuerte grito cuando un aura dorada lo rodeó haciendo que Trunks, Babidi, el supremo Kaioshin y su aprendiz se cubrieran los ojos. Una vez que el aura dorada brillante desapareció, pudieron ver que Gohan había adquirido una nueva transformación: su cabello dorado era puntiagudo y largo hasta la cintura, no tenía cejas, sus ojos eran de un tono verde esmeralda y algunos rayos blancos y dorados lo rodeaban... ¡había alcanzado la transformación de súper saiyajin fase tres!


End file.
